Being the new kid is always boring
by brutally.bored
Summary: AU. Quinn fabray is the new outcast at McKinley and things are boring as usual until she meets someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn looks like she did in season 3 hen she was in the skanks, except for the ryan seacrest tattoo and long skirts. **

**Also, I will warn you now. The glee club are the enemies in this one, I made them the bad guys and Finn is just...yeah he's not good in this either. **

**If you like Finn don't read okay? Okay awesome. Enjoy! & I don't own glee or the song that's used. **

I yawned from boredom as I walked into my last class of my first day.

Being the new kid at a new high school is either always boring or always horrible.

Always boring in my case, which is why i'm yawning so much today.

The lessons were all things i have already learned, I was the social pariah as usual, and everyone I passed either gave me a look of fear or disgust. I was used to it, which is why I was eager to leave for the day because It was so bad here.

I got my notebook out of my bag and slapped it on the desk as everyone rushed in and a teacher walked in and looked at me with a smile.

I looked around the room, picking the seat in the front probably wasn't that good of an idea.

The bell rang and there was a flutter of paper and books as everyone started taking whatever things they needed out of their bags. I yawned again and shook my head to to shake my boredom away when the door opened and a girl walked in late, soaking wet, and looking at the floor.

"Glad to see you could join us." The teacher said coldly to her.

The girl just rushed to the empty seat at the table next to me, when she sat down she finally looked up and saw me. I just raised my eyebrow and she smiled slightly before pulling a book out of her bag.

The teacher cleared her throat and I looked at her and frowned. Her smile was obviously fake and she looked like a brunette barbie doll that has aged ten years.

She picked up the roll book and searching the names. "Is there a Lu-"

"Yeah. Here. Call me Quinn." I said cutting her off.

"But your name here is-"

"I'm aware. Call me Quinn." I cut her off again.

The teacher's face turned red and she kind of glared at me for not letting her talk.

My face just stayed blissfully uninterested.

The teacher huffs.

She looks petulant.

I yawn and the girl next to me giggles slightly. I look at her to see her eyes looking at me from behind the book she is reading. It's the Great Gatsby.

I smirk before looking at the book in her hands and turning back to the teacher. She just sighs before turning back to the board and writing down the day's lesson. I take one look before tuning out.

If this is a senior class, what reason would we need to go over proper nouns again. Whatever.

I open my notebook and start doodling. I just finished a face when a note slides over and hits my hand.

I look at it before looking at the person who slid it over to me. She's reading her book.

Okay then. I open the note to see scribbled writing.

**_Did you read the Great Gatsby? -R*_**

I smile slightly before writing back.

_**I did. Jay is a favorite of mine. -Q**_

She looks shocked when I slide it back over to her but replies anyway.

**_Mine too! his life seems so glamorous. -R*_**

I read her reply and smile sadly.

_**Yes, Glamorous but lonely. -Q**_

She looks surprised at the answer and writes something down but I never got to read it because a hand swoops in and grabs the note.

The teacher is standing in front of us with the note in her hand. Without looking at it she rips it up and looks at the girl next to me.

"No passing notes Ms. Berry." She then turned around, walks to the board and starts writing again.

The girl looks down at the table in front of us with a disheartened look on her face.

I don't like that look on her face.

I turn my head to look at the other students in the room. Some put their heads down, not wanting to get caught watching the new kid. Some girls are all huddled over a magazine, some guys are laughing, a couple cheerleaders are gossiping a couple or two are sitting so close that they could be confused for sitting in the same seat. I turn my head back around with a disgusted look on my face. I glance at the teacher once again to see her back still turned to the class.

I look at the girl next to me as I reach out and grab her hand, ignoring how soft and warm her hands are.

She looks up at me and our gazes meet. I tug on her hand trying to pull her closer. She bites her lip before scooting her seat over to sit right next to me. I ignore the fact our thighs are touching.

She releases her lip from her teeth before grinning at me, I smile slightly back at her before she looks down at our still connected hands. She blushes and lets my hand go as I turn the page in my note book, slide it in between us and write something.

**_Your emotions are really easy to read. -Q_**

She licks her lips before answering.

**_Really? I've never noticed that. -R*_**

**_Have no friends ever told you? -Q_**

Her small smile disappears and she frowns at the paper.

**_No. I don't really have any friends. -R*_**

**_Yes you do. -Q_**

She furrows her brow and takes a second before writing back.

**_No...No one talks to me. -R*_**

**_Well, I'm talking to you aren't I? -Q_**

Her eyes widened before she looks at me. I smile and her face breaks out into a massive grin. She's about to write something else when the bell rings.

Her head pops up and she looks around surprised.

"Class is already over?" She said. Her voice sounds nice, melodic really.

I smirk. "Time flies when you're having fun." I start putting my book in my bag when she looks at me again.

"Are you really my friend?"

"I am, us social pariahs have to stick together right?" I said with a laugh.

She grinned again. "I guess so. So how-"

She's cut off by a kid who walks in with a disgusted look on his face, he's wearing an outfit that looks like it fell out of a homeless fashion magazine.

"Berry. Glee club is starting early today. Five minutes." He says before walking out and giving me a glare that I just raise my eyebrow at.

"So...what exactly is a glee club?"

She smiles slightly. "It's a club where we sing and dance."

"Do you have friends in there?" I ask.

She frowns. "Well...no...I mean there's Finn. But he just wants to sleep with me. The teacher is nice to me though...even though he doesn't stop the people making fun of me."

"Hm. And you think this club is fun?" I ask with a confused expression.

"Yes, It's the only place I can really sing and perform!" She says with a grin.

"Well then." I say walking up to her and throwing my arm over her shoulder before leading her out of the room. "Lead me to this glee club."

Her jaw drops and she fumbles with the bag in her hand before I grab it with my other free hand carrying it for her. "Quinn...I...Glee club isn't exactly popular...alot of people get made fun of for even showing up!" She exclaims.

"Well, you need a friend in there and I need something to do besides school and work. Plus who knows, with my apparently intimidating appearance people might stop making fun of you Berry." I say with a smile.

"My name is Rachel by the way."

"Oh thank god, I was about to start thinking your name was actually Berry." I say before we walk into another classroom.

She starts giggling again and I grin when I finally notice the other people in the room. They're all silent with either disgusted or shocked faces on. Rachel ignored them all and pulls me to two seats in the front using the arm I still have around her, she sits down and I just drape my arm around the back of the seat and she subconsciously scoots closer to me. I set the two bags in my hand on the ground next to me and yawn again.

"You yawn alot, tiring day?" Rachel asks turning to look at me with a tilt of her head.

I laugh. "Nah, new school's are always boring."

She smiles before a man walks in and claps his hands. Everyone looks at him as he looks at me with a weird expression on his face, a mixture of happiness and confusion. I have never seen this man before so he must be confused as to who I am.

"I'm Mr. Schuester. Welcome, are you a new addition to new directions?"

I look at Rachel and she smiles before explaining that new directions is the name of the club. Oh, okay then.

"Yeah sure, i'll join."

"Great! What are you going to sing for us?" He says laughing.

My eyes widen and I look at Rachel again, she bit her lip before standing up and grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room with a hurried 'give us a second' to the teacher man.

We walk out into the hall and she lets go of my hand before she starts pacing. I smile slightly waiting for her to start talking. She finally turns to me with a worried expression on her face.

"I am so sorry. I forgot to mention that everyone who comes has to join and sing, I should've mentioned it! Please don't get mad at m-"

I walk up to her hand put my hand over her mouth effectively making her stop rambling.

"Chill Rach, I'll sing."

I can feel her smile under my hand. I remove and she grins. "You will."

"Yeah, I can probably pull something pop out of no where but I can sing a bit."

She squeals before moving to me and wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me tight, I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back. I can feel her breath across my neck as she whispers. "Thank you so much."

"No prob now come on, wanna sing lucky with me?" I murmur.

"Acoustic?" She pulls back with our arms still wrapped around each other.

I nod. "I'll play the guitar."

"Ooh a woman of many talents." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, that's me."

She squeals before removing her arms from my neck and walking toward the door of the room, when I go to remove my arms from her waist, her hand just lands on top of mine and I keep my arms there, walking behind her.

When we walk in everyone looks shocked again except for one boy who looks pissed, the looks are either because of the fact I came back or the position Rachel and I are in. Well, let them think what they want.

"Mr. Schue. Can Quinn and I sing a duet?" Rachel asks.

The teacher grins before going to sit in one of the seats next to the students. "Sure Rachel."

I remove my arms from around Rachel and go to the guitar. I pick it up before adjusting the strap to fit correctly before I start playing and sing first, obviously I would be the one to sing the guys part.

_Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Rachel grinned at me and moved to my side before she started her part.

_Girl, I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

My eyes widened when I finally heard Rachel sing. She sounded amazing, and the song wasn't even challenging. I smiled when we harmonized for the next part.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

She started her parts and I chimed in after her, I realized now that hearing her sing could become a favorite past time of mine.

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Rachel couldn't keep the grin off her face as we sang.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

I kept strumming the guitar as I sang my next part and Rachel twirled in her spot.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

I stopped playing, letting the band pick up on the guitar playing as Rachel started singing again.

_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

Before we sang the chorus again I grabbed her hand and spun her around before we started dancing together.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

When we were done Rachel started laughing and pulled me into a tight hug, we were in the same position from the hallway when the teacher started clapping.

Only the teacher.

"Welcome to glee club ms?"

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn." He smiled. "Great performance, can you guys go take your seat?"

Rachel nodded before pulling me off to our seats and we moved into the same positions as before. The teacher started talking about something I wasn't really interested in but I kept my eyes ahead because Rachel looked just fascinated by whatever competition the man was talking about. I watched until I felt something. You know when you can feel someone staring at you? That's the feeling. Times ten. I turned my head to see the entire glee club watching Rachel and I, not even trying to hide their leering.

I clenched my jaw and turned back to the teacher as he clapped again and dismissed the end of class. He ran out and everyone slowly got their stuff.

"How can you hang out with man hands? You know she's not popular right?"

"Who are you anyway?"

"You should hang out with someone cool, like me."

"Pretty sure you could join the cheerios if you took the pink out of your hair."

I ignored them all, not caring who said what when I turned to Rachel who had a frown on her face. "Ready to go Rachel?"

Her eyes snapped to mine and I smiled. She nodded and stood up while I grabbed our bags and I slung an arm over her shoulders again. We walked to the door when two people stood in front of it with pronounced frowns on their faces and their arms crossed.

I raised my eyebrow. "Can I help you two?" I asked.

"You need to stay away from man hands. She doesn't need any friends." The girl on the right said.

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine the way she was. Isn't that right Berry?" The boy who looked like the homeless fashionista asked.

"Hm, well. First of all. Her name is Rachel. And I'm pretty sure I don't answer to any of you. I'm going to be friends with her. And I'm not going to talk to any of you. How about that?" I said with a sickly sweet grin.

The two in front of us went to say something when a boys voice cut in. "You need to get away from Rachel."

I turned around with Rachel still tucked under my arm looking scared when I finally noticed the towering form of the boy. He looked like he was trying to think of something but it was physically hurting him to use his brain.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I wanted whoever said it to say it again so I can know who told me to stay away from Rachel.

The boy looked up with a glare that was apparently supposed to be scary. "I said stay away from Rachel."

"Yeah...how about no?" I said with a smile.

"She's mine!" He roared as he walked up to me with his face turning red.

"Really? She's not property dude. Even though, from this position." I said motioning to my arm around her. "It looks like she's no where near being yours." I said with a smirk. He growled and his fists clenched before he moved his right arm back.

I pushed Rachel gently behind me before dropping the bags and getting ready. He swing his fist toward me before I caught it, twisted it around and moved behind him, holding his arm in a death grip and squeezing. He whimpered and I smiled.

"Now since you're the idiot who decided to try punching me while Rachel was in hitting range i'm going to give you a choice. First, I can break your arm right here." I moved it a little making his groan in pain. "Or I can let you go so you can be a little bit sore and you can leave Rachel and I alone. Choose."

"Fuck you." He spat.

"Ah ah ah. Not the right choice." I started pushing is arm towards the middle of his back. Making him scream before he yelled "ALRIGHT! I'll leave you alone JUST LET GO!"

I let his arm go before turning to the rest of the club who was watching me with wide eyes. "Anyone else have any interjections?"

Everyone shook their heads no and I turned back to Rachel and grabbed our bags. Before leading her out of the room. We walked down the hall in silence. I made sure not to touch her. She's probably scared of me after she saw me do that. I was berating myself in my head when I noticed she stopped walking beside me. I turned around to look at her. She was standing in the middle of the hallway with her arms wrapped around herself and she was looking down at the floor. I walked over to her but stopped a little bit away.

"Rachel I'm sorry you had to see that. He just made me mad, you're not property and none of them had any right to say anything like that to you. I didn't mean to scare you." I said looking down myself.

"Thank you...he always scares me when he gets like that."

"I wouldn't let you get hurt Rachel."

I kept looking down so I didn't see her move toward me. I felt arms wrap around my neck and I lifted my head up to see Rachel hugging me tight. I rested my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her just as tight.

"I'm sorry you saw that." I said.

"I usually don't like violence. But i'm just thankful, I don't care that I saw it."

I smiled and held the tiny girl close to me.

Maybe being here at McKinley wouldn't be so boring after all.

**First Faberry! Yay! I wanted to try writing this couple again after my first faberry story had horrible reviews so hopefully no one hates this one as much. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was still hugging me a few minutes later when she spoke again.

"Do you want to hang out? Or uhm...do you have something else to do?" She pulled back and bit her lip slightly.

"Nothing to do, I would love to hang out. You can show me what there is to do around here."

Rachel's eyes lit up and she squealed before turning around, grabbing my hand and dragging me toward the doors. I just smiled and gladly let her drag me wherever she wanted to.

"Okay so I have my car, but we can go in yours if you want, I don't care either way."

I looked at Rachel's skirt before smirking. "Well I would say I can give you a ride but we wouldn't want to give the entire town a great view now would we?"

She looked curious and I just chuckled before Pointing to my black sportster that was parked near the end of the parking lot.

"That is my vehicle."

"Wow. Uh, I can change clothes!"

I looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow and she smiled sadly before pulling a pair of pants out of the bag in my hand.

"Emergency slushy kit. I make sure to bring an extra set, slushies stain and they're sticky."

I growled in the back of my throat at the thought of these people throwing a drink on Rachel.

I started planning on payback when I felt a soft hand on my cheek. I looked into Rachel's eyes to see slight sadness.

"Don't dwell on it. I know how to deal with them, I don't stress over it and you shouldn't either." Rachel said grabbing my hand and squeezing it before letting go. She started putting her pants on and pulled them up below her skirt before taking her skirt off. I just laughed before we walked to my bike. I hopped on and she looked at me skeptically before I grabbed the helmet and held it out to her.

"You don't have another helmet?"

"Don't need one, I don't use the one in my hand anyway so you might as well."

"That is incredibly unsafe."

"What's life without a few risks?"

"Very true...I guess." Rachel grabbed the helmet from me and put it on her head before putting both of our bags on her back and murmuring that she was ready to go.

I laughed before nodding. "You do realize if I move this bike at all. You're flying off."

"Oh."

"Yeah...so put your arms around my waist and hold on."

"Gotcha."

Rachel scooted herself forward a little before wrapping her arms around my waist and and resting her head on my shoulder blade.

I smirked before taking off at full speed. I heard her squeal behind me and I laughed before turning the corner. I was thinking of where we could go when we pulled up to a red light and Rachel tapped me on the shoulder.

"We could go get food, ice cream, go see a movie or go back to my house for a movie marathon of musicals."

I grinned. "Movies it is. But I'm buying."

I hear her take a breath in like she was going to reply when the red light turned green and we took off again. I drove to the movie theater and parked the bike before letting Rachel off and getting off myself with a grin.

She glared at me before slapping me in the arm. "Don't you ever do that again Quinn Fabray!" she stated before stomping toward the ticket booth

"Awwh come on that was funny!" I said jogging up to her and throwing my arm over her shoulder.

She smiled a little "Maybe."

I stopped her and pulled her around the corner of the building out of the line of sight of the ticket booth before taking some bills out of pocket, taking the bags from Rachel and handed her the money.

"Go get a ticket for whatever movie you want, text me the number of the theater, then walk to the exit and open the door. Okay?"

She glared at me "I am not sneaking you in there."

I laughed. "I am not talking about sneaking in. I was just going to hand you the bags because they won't let us in with them, and we have no where else to put them."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. I'm sorry for assuming."

I smiled a little before raising my eyebrow. "No problem. Understand the plan?"

She nodded before pausing "I don't have your number."

"Ah, I see it now! This was all a part of your master plan to get my number, you sneaky sneaky little berry."

"Hey! I am not that little!"

I nodded before holding my hand out with my phone in it for her. She handed me her phone and we programmed each others numbers into them. I handed her phone back with a smirk "I love how you didn't deny the whole plan to get my number thing."

She blushed as I pushed her toward the ticket booth before grabbing the bags and leaning against the wall. I took a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it while waiting. A few people passed by me and I just watched as they glanced at me a couple of times like I was an exhibit.

Finally after a few minutes Rachel texted me.

_**Theater 12, the exit closest to the corner we were at. I'll be waiting by the door. -R***_

_**On my way** **-Q**_

I smirked before picking the bags up and walking to the exit where Rachel was waiting before she saw me and made a face. "You smoke?"

I shrugged and handed her the bags "Sometimes. Trust me, you won't smell anything when I meet you on the other side of the door." I said as I took something out of my bag and put it into my pocket.

She raised an eyebrow "I better not. I chose the scary movie. I need a cuddle buddy that doesn't smell like an ashtray."

I grinned. "And I won't. I'll smell fantastic. Trust me." I said before winking and walking away

I heard her scoff and close the exit door. I stomped my cigarette out before taking one of the bottles out of my pocket and spraying myself down. I then put it back in my pocket before taking another out and spraying it in my mouth. I licked my lips and smiled. Minty.

I payed for the ticket before casually strolling to the theater Rachel texted me to go to. Walking in the dark room I searched the faces before my eyes landed on Rachel's smiling face. I walked up the steps before moving down the aisle and sitting down next to her.

She looked at me curiously before raising the arm rest between us and scooting over before putting her head on my shoulder and sniffing. I laughed as she lifted her head and smiled. "You don't smell like an ash tray!"

"Thank you?"

"I meant that in the nicest way possible."

"Of course you did." I said before throwing my arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer as the opening credits started.

"Don't laugh at me when I scream okay?"

"You get scared by these?"

She nodded. "Incredibly scared. You need to protect me, Okay?"

"Of course."

As the movie played I couldn't help but think about how cuddly Rachel was being. It was nice.

Later on, I smirked as a particularly tense scene was playing and Rachel was leaning forward with her eyes glued to the screen. I barely moved and my mouth ended up right next to her ear. Rachel was to into the movie to notice my movement. So I smirked before yelling 'Boo' in her ear. She jumped up screaming making the rest of the scared people freak out as well and suddenly everyone was screaming along because of Rachel's reaction and I was left holding my eyes, near tears because of her reaction.

She finally realized what happened before she glared at me and sat down. She crossed her arms and put her face in a severe frown. I finally stopped laughing before leaning over and looking at Rachel's face. "Awwh come on Rach...Please don't be mad..."

She turned her face away from me making me frown. I bit my lip while thinking of a plan and wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my lap. "Please don't be mad Rachel." I whispered in her ear before nuzzling her neck from behind.

She sighed before relaxing and leaning back. "You're not fair at all Quinn Fabray."

"Not when It comes to you Rachel Berry."

"And why is that?" She asked turning sideways.

I threw my right arm over her legs before putting my left arm behind her back. I shrugged before replying. "Cause I like you"

She laid her head on my chest and looked at the movie "You like me huh? How so?"

I put my chin on the top of her head "So much that I really wish this was a date." Whoa. Where the hell did that come from? Whatever. To late to take it back now.

She moved and looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really really."

She nodded before laying her head back down and watching as a girl was mauled on screen. "Okay, this can be a date...But promise me that no matter what, we will stay friends at school. I just found you...I don't want to lose my only friend at school because of my stupidity at dating."

I laughed "I doubt you're that bad."

"You'd seriously be the first person I've dated who wasn't planning on using me. Unless you are and I just don't know."

I laughed "Of course not. Like I said before, social pariahs have to stick together. You can't get rid of me that easy Berry."

"Good. Now shush, the movie is still on."

As Rachel watched the movie I held her close and started making plans.

Now that I'm on a date with Rachel, the way the student body at school treats her is not acceptable.

I need to do some serious work with the students at school tomorrow.

**Been working on 'The Wizard' but I wanted to get this out because I finally figure out where I'm going to go with this story! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

When the movie ended Rachel and I walked out with my arm around her as usual.

She yawned and looked at the sky before glancing at me "It isn't close to being dark, do you want to do something else?"

I smiled a little "Well, we could go check out my work. I haven't been there before and I wanna see what it's like before my first day."

"Oh, where do you work?"

We stopped next to my bike and she jumped on it before looking at me. I set the bags down the the floor before walking forward so my hips were touching her knees, I put my hands on both sides of her hips and smiled at her.

"You know the record store on main that was going to close?"

She thought for a second before nodding "My parent's bought the place. So I'm now the manager."

Her eyes widened before she grinned. "You like run the whole place?"

I nodded slightly before making a face "Kind of, I make all the decisions and fire and hire people if I want. The only thing I don't take care of it the financial aspect of it. I don't want to go through all the numbers so I talked my mom into doing it for me."

"Well let's go see it then!"

I grinned as she got off and took the bags from me. I got on as she put the helmet on her head. Finally when her arms were firmly around my waist I took off hearing her squeal again. Driving through the town I could feel Rachel getting more comfortable on the bike. We finally pulled up to the record store a few minutes later and Rachel got off before I did and we both looked up at the sign. 'Nice records'

"Well. We obviously need to change the sign."

She laughed and followed behind me as I walked to the front door taking the keys out of my pocket. "I can just see it now 'Fabray records' in big neon lights. It would be quite a sight to see."

I looked at her and smirked "You think I should name it after me?"

She nodded "Well your family does own it right?"

"Yeah, we get to fix it up as well." I said finally unlocking the door and walking in with Rachel at my heels.

I looked around the dark room before noticing a light switch and walking toward it. I flipped it and instantly strings of christmas lights came on. It was the only light sorce in the room beside the neon alcohol signs hanging up in various places that were practically begging to be turned on.

I glanced at Rachel to see her looking around the place with a somewhat awed expression. I moved around and started turning the neon signs on and looking around the place. It wasn't really as run down as I thought it would be, but it did resemble a garage band hangout. Four or five rows of cd's and records in the front of the store with clothes lining the back wall. I looked around before spotting an elevated part of the room with steps leading to a couch. It basically looked like a watch tower for the rest of the store. I hummed to myself and walked over before going up the steps and flopping down on the couch. I watched as Rachel st the bags down and started looking through the cd's in the first aisle. I looked next to me and noticed an old school boom box, an entertainment system and a stack of cd's next to it. I glanced at the wires running from the entertainment system and followed them to various speakers set up all around the store's corners.

I picked the cd's up and looked through them before setting them down and starting the system. A rock song came on and I looked up at the speakers before turning the volume down a little. Rachel looked up at me and grinned. "This place is fantastic"

"You like?"

"I do. This place has the potential to become a regular teen hangout." She said putting the cd down and walking over to where I was sitting.

I laughed "I don't want teens to hang out here, I want them to buy stuff from here."

She climbed the steps before sitting down next to me and pulling her legs up under her.

"They will, this place is alluring."

"Well that's good. You know we'll probably spend alot of time here right?" I said throwing my arm over her shoulders and pulling her close.

She nodded "I realize that, and I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"I should just give you a job here. I'm literally the only worker at this point."

She laughed "Finding people to work is never really hard, but in your case it might be. It would be fun to work here but you scare people."

I grinned "I can't help that. But I don't try to stop the intimidation. It's easier for people to be scared."

She looked at me "Plus you have to enjoy the scary factor a little. I used to enjoy it when people were scared of me."

I raised an eyebrow "People were scared of you?"

She nodded "A little. But enough that people didn't mess with me. Freshman and sophomore years, I dressed goth. It was new to people and they usually avoided me. I was perfectly okay with that. And then at the end of Sophomore year I was slushied and then it all went down hill from there."

I looked up up and down, remembering the short skirt she was wearing earlier. "If you dressed like that before why are you wearing this now? This is like the complete opposite."

She shrugged "When the slushies kept coming and ruining my clothes I went shopping at a goodwill store and well. I chose clothes that I wouldn't mind ruining."

"Well. Go back to goth if you want. I honestly want to see it. Plus the slushies won't be going on very much longer so your clothes won't be ruined."

Rachel frowned "Quinn I know you have the best intentions but I doubt you can change the slushy policy at school on your own."

I went to reply when someone walked in the door of the store and looked around. She was short and skinny, with brown hair and tan skin. She looked around the store before her eyes landed on us and she walked over with a neutral face. I eaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear. "Who's that?"

Rachel smiled at me "She's the Mack."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl who was standing in front of us with her arm crossed and a smirk on her face. "What's up Rach? Are they opening this place back up or what?"

Rachel smiled at the girl "Quinn here is. She owns the place now."

The Mack raised both of her eyebrows before looking at me "Big shot eh?"

I laughed "Yeah, totally."

"So what are you doing here?" Rachel asked

The girl shrugged before putting her hands in her pockets "The skanks and I were walking around when I noticed the lights on in here so I was sent to come check it out. Never expected you to be in here though."

Rachel grinned. "Well I'm going back to my old look so it won't be weird for long."

The mack grinned herself before looking out the stores front window "Eh would you two mind if Ronnie and Sheila come in too?"

Rachel looked at me and I shrugged so she looked back at the Mack and nodded "That's cool."

The girl grinned before rushing out of the store and Rachel looked at me "The Skanks are a group of rebel girls at school, I hung out with them when I was goth but I stopped going around them when the bullying started because I didn't want them to be a part of that."

I nodded "So they're allies?"

She grinned and nodded "They are, they may have a rather tough look to them but they are good friends once you get past the scary. Kind of like you."

I laughed before my face turned serious. "Friend?"

She frowned before it turned into a smile "No, much more." She leaned in and kissed my cheek as three girls walked in the front door. The mack was first and she was being followed by two other girls. They spotted us and walked over before finding chairs and sitting on them making a circle between the five of us.

"So Rachel, why are you deciding to go back to the way you were before now?" The mack said leaning forward

I yawned as Rachel put her head on my shoulder "Quinn here told me I should, she's going to try to stop the people at school from slushying me at school so I figured why not?"

One of the other girls frowned. "We would have helped you before Rachel but you just left."

Rachel sighed "I know but I didn't think you guys could stop it."

The only other girl in the group who hadn't talked looked me up and down but I pretended not to notice "And she can?"

Rachel glanced at me before tilting her head. "I think she can. She beat Finn up earlier for me."

I laughed at that one as The Mack gawked at me "You beat up pretty boy?"

I shrugged "I didn't exactly beat him up, I was just close to breaking his arm."

All three of the skanks then look at me with wide eyes before one of the girls talk. "Wow. Well, we'll help you two I'm Ronnie. " She said motioning to herself.

The other nameless girl then grinned "And I'm Sheila."

The mack leaned back in her seat and laughed "And you obviously know I'm the Mack by now."

I grinned "Quinn Fabray."

They stopped for a second before Ronnie frowned "You're the girl everyone is talking about then."

"People are talking?"

Sheila nodded "Hell yeah, everyone is afraid of you."

I laughed until Rachel poked my side "That's fantastic."

I looked at Rachel "So Rach do you have the clothes so you can get your look back tomorrow?"

She shook her head "No, I got rid of all those clothes when the slushies started."

I nodded my head toward the clothes in the back "Go get some stuff then."

She looked at me and frowned. "Are you allowed to do that?"

I grinned "It's my place, I can do anything I want babe." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Go."

She grinned before taking off toward the clothes and looking through the racks. I smiled before looking at the three other girls who were watching me with a mixture of smirks and grins.

I raised an eyebrow "What?"

The mack shook her head. "Oh nothing."

Ronnie leaned forward before the other two did as well. "So how are we going to keep your girl slushy free boss?"

I grinned and leaned toward them as we started coming up with a plan.

**I had to include the skanks...Quinn needed henchmen. **

**And I think I'm going to make Rachel a hybrid personality here. Basically she acts like she usually does, but she looks the part of a badass. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I started out with 400 words and writers block and then it turned into a monster. **

**I do not own glee, the characters used, or the songs that are sung. **

**Do enjoy though and try to ignore any mistakes please.**

**(Quinn POV)**

The next morning I was pulled out of my sleep by my phone chirping obnoxiously next to my head. I yawned and rolled over before grabbing it and cracking a smile at the text on the screen.

_**I was thinking we could go to school together. Thoughts? -R***_

I rolled onto my back with my phone above me as I glanced at the clock. School doesn't start for another hour and a half.

**_Oh? And how early did you want to go? -Q_**

I got out of bed and dragged myself to my closet before throwing pieces of clothing on my bed. I finished and walked back to my bed where my phone chirped again.

_**Well I usually practice in the choir room before school starts and I was hoping you might want to join me?(: -R***_

_**Getting ready now, do you have coffee? -Q**_

I pulled on some black skinny jeans with holes in the knees before putting on a dark blue t shirt and looking at my phone where Rachel's reply waited for me to answer.

_**(: I'm sure we do, my fathers usually drink it this early anyway. -R***_

_**Awesome -Q**_

_**You're riding your bike again right? -R***_

I made a face at my phone before pulling my boots on and slipping a blue and black plaid button up over my t shirt.

_**Yeah? I can take my car if you want? -Q**_

_**No! I love riding your bike. -R* **_

_**Okay then, be there in a few minutes. -Q**_

_**I'll be waiting -R***_

I grinned before running to the front door. I grabbed my bag and my keys before looking around my empty house, trying to make sure I didn't forget anything.

I shrugged before walking outside and getting on the bike before jumping on and driving off to the Berry residence after Rachel texted me the address.

I pulled up to Rachel's and pulled out my phone before texting her.

_**I'm outside. -Q**_

I didn't have to wait long for her reply.

**_Well come in, you have to get coffee anyway. Plus this is the perfect time for you to meet my fathers! -R*_**

I laughed before rolling my eyes and getting off the bike. As I walked to the front door I took a moment to examine Rachel's house. First impression of the place screamed typical suburban home. It fit the profile except for the three car garage and multiple rose buses everywhere.

I yawned as I knocked on the door with my left as as I gripped my bag on my shoulder with my right. I waited a second before the door swung open and I was greeted with a tall man looking down on me. My eyebrows both raised as I looked up at him.

"Hello."

I smiled. "Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray." I said before holding my hand out to him.

He eyed my hand for a second before a grin broke out on his face and he took my hand and shook it. "Quinn, pleasure to meet you. Please do come in, I'm Hiram Berry. Let's go to the kitchen where you can meet my husband."

"Hiram Berry, like the general from the civil war?" I asked walking next to him to the kitchen.

He looked at me with shock on his face before he put one of his giant hands on my shoulder with a grin. "Exactly! You're one of the first people to ever make that connection. Good job! Leroy! Meet Quinn!" He said walking us into the kitchen where a man was leaning in front of a sink with a coffee cup in his hands eyeing me critically.

I clenched my jaw and watched as he judged me. He lowered the coffee cup before nodding to the coffee pot. "Want some coffee?"

I nodded before Hiram ran to the pot and got two cups ready "I'll get that. Leroy, Quinn figured out who I was named after."

Leroy kept the critical look on his face and I simply kept his gaze. "Did she now?"

Hiram nodded before walking over to me and handing me a cup making me break my gaze with Leroy and smile at the tall man. "Thank you."

"No problem, I take you're here to take Rachel to school?"

I nodded and took a sip of the coffee.

"Well then let me go get her." Hiram said before setting his coffee cup on the counter and running out the room.

I took another sip of my coffee and looked back at Leroy who hadn't taken his eyes off me. I patiently waited until he finally spoke again.

"I don't like you."

"I can tell." I said before taking another sip.

"Let me rephrase that. I really don't like you. You look like a hooligan."

"Who says hooligan anymore? And I can't help that I'm comfortable in these clothes." I said shrugging.

"You might be comfortable in that but is the pink in your hair really necessary?"

I dropped my bag on the ground before leaning on the wall behind me "I like pink. I got pink in my hair. Nothing wrong with that."

"Do you even pay attention in school?"

I hummed before taking another sip of the coffee "I was in the running for valedictorian at my last school before I had to move. I am a very good student."

He glared at me as we drank our coffee. "What do you want with Rachel?"

"To make her happy and stop her from being the target at that infernal school of ours." I said without missing a beat.

He raised his eyebrows "You're helping her with that?"

I nodded "I am. It's not right what the students at that school do to her. I'm putting a stop to it starting today."

He schooled his features and adopted his unimpressed look again. "Do you work?"

"I own the old record store on main."

He almost choked on his coffee making me smirk. "Excuse me? Own?"

"Own. My family bought it for me and I am now the manager."

"Well-"

"Quinn!" Rachel said before running over to me and hugging my side.

I smiled before leaning over to put my coffee cup on the counter so I could hug her properly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kept them there as she turned around in my arms to look at Leroy.

"Daddy, this is Quinn Fabray."

His unimpressed look disappeared and he made a fake grin at us. "I met her, she's a sweet girl."

Rachel turned her head to grin at me before looking at Leroy again. "I'm glad you think that because she's my girlfriend."

I watched as Leroy looked at me with a new found fire in his eyes and I just grinned.

Hiram walked in after that and grabbed his coffee cup before moving next to Leroy. "Isn't it cute Hiram? They are adorable together."

I smiled at Hiram before looking at Leroy again. I needed to make it clear that he couldn't scare me away from Rachel.

Leroy shook his head before taking another sip of his coffee and muttering "Don't you two have to get to school?"

Rachel perked up before walking out of my arms, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the kitchen to toward her front door. I barely had the time to grab my dropped bag because she was moving so fast. I laughed as she grabbed her own bag by the door and we got outside before I planted my feet firmly on the ground, stopping Rachel from dragging me to my bike and making her turn around to face me.

I grinned and kept her at arms length looking her up and down. She had pure black converse on her feet, paired with dark gray ripped skinny jeans, a dark blue band baby doll t shirt on and she now had blue streaks in her hair. The icing on top was the thick eye liner accompanying her beautiful brown eyes. She watched me as I looked her up and down.

She held her arms out before bowing "You like?"

I nodded before walking up to her. "I like." I raised my hand and let it go through her hair with a smile "Especially the blue. How'd you even get blue over night?"

She shrugged. "I was up most of the night doing it. Not a big deal."

"Well you can sleep when we go to the store later."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You'll see. After I dropped you off at your car I went back and did a little bit of renovations and even bought some new things. You're not the only one who was up all night."

She laughed as we walked to the bike. "Well, I'm excited to see what you did."

I nodded "Damn right. Oh! Wait a second." I said as Rachel sat sideways on my bike looking at me.

"What?"

"The skanks told me to text them this morning."

"Why?"

I put my phone away after texting the three of them. "They wanted to meet us before school."

"For?"

"You'll see. Now come on, you have to practice don't you?"

She nodded as I got on the bike and she turned so she was straddling the bike as well. She took my bag from me and put it over her bag on her back before wrapping her arms around my waist and sighing happily.

I grinned before turning my head a little to look at her "Ready?"

"Yep. But I need to keep a helmet with me at all times now."

I leaned back before turning to Rachel who looked confused. "Take the helmet out of my bag, I forgot about it."

She took it out before putting it on her head and smiling before getting in her previous position. "Ready."

I nodded and started the bike before taking off to the school.

We pulled up in front and Rachel hopped off with a smile. I got off and took both bags from her before throwing my arm over her shoulders and letting her lead me into the building. I looked around and laughed at the empty hallways.

Rachel looked up at me "What?"

"This place looks like a ghost town."

"It usually is until about ten minutes before school starts, the only people who are here right now are the cheerios I believe."

I raised an eyebrow. "Cheerios?"

"The cheerleaders."

I threw my head back and laughed "You're kidding me. The cheerios?"

"What?"

"The entire cheerleading squad is named after a cereal?"

She nodded "Yeah...they are."

I laughed as we walked into the choir room and closed the door behind us. "That's...horrible."

Rachel laughed as she walked deeper into the room and I sat at the piano before setting the bags on top. I looked down at the keys for a few seconds before pressing a few. I looked up Rachel who was busy looking through some papers before I started playing 'I won't give up'

Rachel came over and sat next to me before listening for a second. I took a deep breath and stopped before looking at her. Her eyes got wide and she looked up at me with a frown. "Why'd you stop?"

"You can't practice with me playing." I said before smiling

"Play it for me again?" She said putting her hand on top of mine.

I nodded and slowly started playing again as Rachel started singing.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

I smiled at her earning a grin back before she went into the chorus.

_Well I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

I watched her as I played ready for her to sing my favorite part of the song.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_  
_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_  
_I'm still looking up._

I smiled before singing the backing vocals for her.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

I grinned at her as I finished the last notes of the song.

She smiled back "I didn't know you played piano."

"I play alot of instruments. Piano is one of my favorites."

"Can you play anything else?"

I nodded and started playing before looking into her eyes and singing

_Everytime I try to fly,_  
_I fall, without my wings,_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby,_  
_And everytime_  
_I see you in my dreams,_  
_I see your face_  
_It's haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

I slowly stopped playing and earned a small smile from her. "That was beautiful Quinn."

"Thank you. Now I have a song I think you would do fantastic at."

She nodded "Well play it and I'll try my best."

I grinned before I started playing the distinct first notes of the song earning a squeal from Rachel and a kiss on the cheek before she got up and walked over to a mic stand.

_Some folks like to get away_  
_For a holiday from the neighborhood_  
_Hop a flight to Miami Beach_  
_Or to Hollywood_  
_But I'm taking a Greyhound _  
_On the Hudson River Line_  
_I'm in a New York state of mind_

I smiled and watched my fingers glide over the keys and let Rachel's voice enchant me.

_It was so easy living day by day_  
_Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues_  
_But now I need a little give and take_

_The New York Times, _  
_The Daily News_

_It comes down to reality_  
_And it's fine with me_  
_'cause I've let it slide_

_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside_  
_I don't have any reasons_  
_I've left them all behind_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

I looked up and watched her as she closed her eyes and held the note with a look of happiness on her face.

_I'm just taking a Greyhound_  
_On the Hudson River Line_  
_'Cause I'm in_  
_I'm in a New York state of mind_

She looked at me and smiled as she sang the last line.

_New York State of Mind_

I got up from the piano bench and she ran into my arms before I picked her up and spun her around.

I put her back on her feet as clapping sounded throughout the room. We looked to the door and we smiled at Mack.

"Damn Berry you really are good."

Rachel smiled "I try. Why are you here so early? Where are the other skanks?"

Mack shrugged "They sleep late ya know? I was already up when Quinn texted the three of us so I decided to come early." She stopped before looking around at the room. "So this is the infamous choir room. Not bad."

Rachel smiled up at me before looking at Mack. "You should join glee club."

I laughed as Mack's eyes widened ans she started shaking her head wildly. "Not happening. I can't even sing."

Rachel walked up to her and put her hands on her hips making me smirk at Mack's scared look. "You and I both know that is a lie."

Mack looked to me for help which made Rachel look at me as well. I smirked before looking at Mack. "I'll sing your audition song with you so you won't be alone."

She frowned knowing she just lost the battle. "When does glee club meet?" she said before sighing.

Rachel squealed and hugged her tight before backing up and clapping her hands "Everyday after school."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "We'll figure out what we're singing at lunch."

I laughed and nodded earning a slap in the arm from both Rachel and Mack. "Rude."

Mack rolled her eyes "Whatever. So is the plan still on?"

Rachel moved to my side with her arms around my waist as my arm took its place around her shoulders. I nodded. "It's still on."

Mack grinned "Awesome, see you in first period Rach!" She said before walking out the room.

Rachel looked up at me with a curious expression. "What plan?"

I looked down at her with a small smile "Well I'm not in all of your classes so I have to have _someone_ protect you while I'm not there. That's where the skanks come in."

She grinned "You're making them go to class?"

I nodded

"Are you like their leader now?"

I laughed this time "No? I don't think so. They're just...friends."

Rachel just scoffed "More like henchmen."

"Maybe, so what do you usually do during lunch?"

I said before disentangling myself from her and walking to the piano and grabbing our bags. "Come in here. Sometimes the glee club has meeting in here as well...and you know how they are."

"What do you do when they're in here?" I ask turning to look at her again.

"Eat...Ignore them."

"And you don't eat in the cafeteria why?"

"Well on usual days it's just because I don't have any friends in there. When the glee club is in here its because well...I don't have any friends in there." She said before nervously laughing to herself.

I frowned before walking over to her. "Well where do you want to eat lunch today? You'll have me and the skanks so you won't be alone. Your choice."

She thought for a second before looking at me shyly "Well I am kind of curious about what would happen if we ate in the cafeteria..."

I grinned. "Cafeteria it is. There's no glee club lunch meeting today?"

She shook her head. "No, Mr. Schue usually announces those the day before in glee club and he said nothing about it."

I nodded. "Okay then."

We walked out of the room in our usual position when Rachel poked me in the side. "Why do we always walk with you arm over my shoulders?"

I shrugged. "You're the perfect height for it. And it's easier for you to lead me somewhere like that rather than dragging my by arm."

She offered me a sly smile "And where exactly can I lead you?"

"I'll follow you anywhere." We stopped in front of her classroom where I saw Mack sitting inside already looking bored.

"Really?"

I nodded and she smiled before taking her bag.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

I nodded again "And someone from the skanks will be in each of your classes. Tell me if someone messes with you okay?"

She nodded before kissing my cheek "I will, go to class and I'll text you sometimes during class."

"Rachel berry texting during class? I must be a bad influence on you."

She grinned "That's a matter of opinion." She said before winking and walking into the room leaving me smirking and walking to my own classroom.

I should probably kiss her soon. I grinned at the thought as I walked into my class and made everyone get quiet. I raised an eyebrow as I took my seat at a table in front with the seat next to me empty. I sighed as the teacher walked in and started the lesson. I wasn't paying attention until someone slid into the seat next to me.

I turned my head and looked at the girl before I raised an eyebrow. She looked familiar but I couldn't place her.

She smirked "You know all of the idiots at this school are afraid of what you'll do next right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why. They haven't seen me do anything yet."

""They saw what you did to Finn, we have gossips in glee club. They taped it and the video was around the school in minutes."

I sighed "Great." I said before pausing and looking at her. "We. You're in glee club."

She rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat with her arms crossed. "Unfortunately yes. My best friend loves performing so she dragged me in there with her boyfriend."

I eyed her for a second before replying. "Are you one of the people who hated on Rachel?"

"No. I never say anything to Berry. Neither does my bestfriend. She's Brittany by the way. The blonde cheerleader in glee."

I finally noticed the cheerleading uniform on her before laughing

She frowned "What?"

"You're one of those cereal girls."

"Cereal girls?"

I pointed to her uniform. "Cheerios? You do know that it is a cereal right?"

She sighed "Yes I know, but coach won't change the name."

"That's horrible."

"It is."

"So what do you want?"

She blinked wide eyed for a second before replying "What makes you think I want something?"

"Like you said. Everyone is afraid of me. Why would you willingly come over here to talk to me just for the hell of it?"

She looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging "I'm not afraid of you, I figure I have no reason to unless I do something to get on your bad side, am I right?"

I shrugged. "I guess, but I need to make sure you're not one of the people tormenting Rachel. I haven't personally seen it but I'm guessing the cheerleaders and football team are the people who slushy her or whatever."

She nodded. "That's true. But I don't torment her anymore."

She must have noticed how I stiffened at her use of the word anymore because she quickly corrected herself. "I use to call her names but I stopped. Brittany talked to me so I haven't done anything to her. I swear nothing happened besides names and that was last school year."

I gazed at her and she bit her lip looking nervous. "I'll talk to Rachel. But until then tell me the truth. There's another reason you came over here."

She looked down before leaning in her seat. "I want to know your deal with Rachel."

"My deal?"

"Yeah, Are you two dating or what?"

I nodded. "We went on a date last night."

She frowned sadly "You two are cute together."

I frowned a little "Who so sad?"

She sighed "You two aren't afraid to be together. I was outed on tv and now I'm a feared pariah. Kind of like you."

"Because you like girls instead of boys? Seriously?"

She frowned and nodded. "Yes, so I don't even hang out with the cheerios, I hang out with the glee club but that's becoming more of a chore."

"Why? And why are you feared?"

"I'm good at scaring people when I want to and because the glee club seems to do nothing but talk about other people, and ridiculous things, I only hang around them because of Brittany anyway. But she's always with her boyfriend so..."

"You're the third wheel."

She nodded "Exactly."

I looked her up and down again before holding my hand out toward her. "Quinn Fabray."

She looked confused for a second before letting out a puff of air and grabbing my hand "Santana Lopez."

"You're welcome to hang out with me and Rachel at lunch if you want. You're clothing will be out of place though." I said with a small grin.

She looked down at herself before laughing. "I don't know if I'm going to be a cheerio for much longer anyway."

"Cereal girls."

She giggled "Cereal girls."

The bell rung and we got our stuff before walking out she started going the other way before she called out to me making me turn and look at her. "Are we eating in the cafeteria or what?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't know which table yet."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there." She said with a smile before waving and walking the other way.

I hummed before walking to my next class. Interesting.

**-Time skip because reasons-**

I was walking toward the cafeteria when I heard my name being called behind me. I smiled and turned around to see Rachel running over to me with Mack right behind her. Rachel took her position at my side and I took her bag as Mack stopped in front of us breathing heavily. I laughed and looked her up and down. "Don't work out much?"

She flipped me off before rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that was the only type of workout I've gotten in the past year."

I laughed as the three of us walked in the cafeteria.

Instantly, every single conversation in the giant room halted and I had to stop myself from laughing again. Rachel put her arm around my waist as she led me with Mack following to a table that Sheila was sitting at.

I sat down next to Sheila as Rachel sat next to me and Mack took the seat next to her. Instantly Mack and Sheila started a conversation with Rachel about the movies currently in theaters as I looked around the cafeteria. Everyone kept glancing at our table and I couldn't help but laugh under my breath before I realized something. I looked down before standing up getting everyone's attention. "I'm going to get food. Any one want anything?"

Mack nodded. "A burger and some fries."

I laughed and nodded. Sheila pointed to the food she already had and Rachel shook her head before pulling a lunch bag out of her own bag that I set next to her. I nodded before kissing the top of her head and walking to the lunch line. I smirked as the people at the back of the line looked scared before I heard my name being called.

I turned my head and noticed Santana waving her hand toward me in a 'come here' motion. I shrugged and went to her without a word from anyone behind her.

"Hey Quinn." I smiled before grabbing a try and loading food onto it.

"Sup?"

She shrugged before grabbing some food for herself "Nothing much, I'm glad I caught you though."

"Why?"

"That way I don't have to make the awkward walk to your table alone."

I laughed as we reached the front of the line and I paid for us both. She looked surprised. "You didn't have to pay for me."

I shrugged "I know. Now as we walk back to the table watch people's reactions. It's hilarious."

She looked curious but walked next to me watching the people anyway.

She started laughing as we reached the table and I laughed along with her as I sat down in my seat next to Rachel. Santana sat between the newly arrived Ronnie and Mack as she took her food of my plate with a grin.

"Guys." I said addressing the skanks and Rachel "Meet Santana. She's sitting with us now."

Santana looked up with a nervous smile as she waved timidly. I draped my arm over Rachel's chair and she scooted closer to me as The skanks asked Santana about cheerios.

"We're friends with her now?" Rachel asked making me look down at her as I ate a fry.

I nodded. "I guess so. What did she do to you? I know she bullied you, but how bad was it?"

Rachel shrugged before taking a bite of her food and eating it "She called me a few names but stopped last year. She actually turned nice...she really was the closest thing I had to a friend in glee club before you came along."

I nodded. "So do you mind her being here?"

Rachel shook her head before looking up and cowering into me. I looked up and saw the hulking frame of two football players with big gulp cups coming toward our table.

I sighed before getting up and clenching my jaw.

I leaned on the table in front of them and waited patiently until Santana got up and stood next to me with a bitch face on and her arms crossed.

The football players stopped in front of us with smirks.

"Move or you're getting theses instead of Berry."

I frowned but Santana spoke up. "Back off Karofsky."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled at her before frowning at the two guys again. The guy in front of my just sneered before addressing me "I'm not afraid of you. That video of you and Hudson was probably fake."

I hummed "Would you like to find out."

He scoffed before he went to raise the cup in his hands.

I was aster than him when I hit the bottom of the cup making the contents hit him in the face. It was bright blue and splattered on my shoes. I frowned before taking a step forward, putting my leg behind his and swinging my leg back making him land on his back hard. I sighed before stepping on his hand making him yell and standing next to him looking down with a tilt of my head.

"What flavor are you crawling around in?"

She spit the drink left in his mouth out and it hit my knees.

I shook my head before stomping my foot and hearing a painful cracking sound before he screamed.

"Oooooh that sounded like a broken hand." Santana said sarcastically next to me

I hissed before walking to the other side of the cowering boy.

"Now. Am I ever going to see you again?"

He groaned before shaking his head no.

I smiled before turning to the other boy with a frown.

"Now who are you?" I asked calmly.

He looked between the boy on the ground and me before I raised an eyebrow. He dropped the drink on top of the boy on the ground before he took off the other way.

I smirked before looking at the rest of the people in the room. "What?!"

Instantly they all turned back to their food and I moved back to my seat next to Rachel who looked shocked.

Mack laughed before holding her hand out and I smiled before giving her a high five.

Santana laughed along "You're really serious about all this aren't you?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

Rachel shook her head before looking at me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Violence is not the answer."

I smirked. "I am aware."

"Good, as long as you know that."

I smiled as she went back to eating her food.

"So what do you guys all do after glee club?" Santana asked me

I shrugged "We're probably going to hang out at the store." The skanks and Rachel nodded in agreement.

Santana tilted her head to the side "Store?"

"You know that old record store on main?"

She nodded

"I own it. We kind of work there...I guess. If you look at it that way?"

Rachel laughed before shrugging next to me.

"Oh. Santana looked around at all of us before her eyes landed on me "Can I come along?"

I nodded "If you have your own transportation."

She laughed before nodding "No problema."

We grinned at each other before Mack's voice sounded out. "Since I have to join the stupid club you two do as well!"

Ronnie and Sheila laughed before Ronnie shook her head. "Hell no. That club would literally be hell on earth for me."

"I can't even sing. Just dance." Sheila added.

Santana smirked. "We can always use a warm body who can dance. You're more than welcome to join."

I laughed as Rachel started lecturing them about proper after school activities.

Mack looked at me with a frown "What are we singing?"

I shrugged "You choose."

Santana looked between us curiously before looking at Mack. "You're joining glee club?"

Mack grinned "That's right, you get to see even more of me than usual sweet cheeks."

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes before Mack stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh. I have an idea." I said with a grin.

They both looked at me. "Why don't you two sing together?"

I laughed as they both turned red.

Santana shook her head. "No."

Mack rolled her eyes. "I'm singing with you. Get over it."

I shook my head. "Fine, whatever."

The bell rang and we all got up. I walked with Rachel to our last class of the day with a small smile.

"What?" She asked as we sat down.

I shrugged "This is where it all started."

She grinned before scooting closer to me. "I guess it is."

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket before smiling and looking at Rachel. "Want to sing a song with Mack and I in glee today for her audition song?"

She tilted her head "What song?"

I showed her the phone and she smiled as well. "Sure, could be fun. We should make Santana sing too."

"Totally. You should sing the song you sang earlier too."

"Which one?"

I shrugged "Any of them."

"Only if you play piano for me."

"Isn't that what Brad is for?"

She rolled her eyes "I don't think he likes the glee club very much."

The teacher walked in and started the lesson as I yawned and nodded again "Sure, I'll play for you then."

She smiled and took a notebook out of her bag before opening it to a filled page and taking out the book she was reading yesterday.

I watched the teacher as she went on about verbs. I still don't understand why we need to learn this in high school.

The teacher turned around and noticed that everyone was taking notes except for me and I just yawned again. God this class is boring.

She frowned before walking up to my table and stopping in front of me.

I just smiled lazily at her.

"Excuse me? Why aren't you taking notes?"

"Because I learned this in what? Fourth grade?"

She frowned as the rest of the class giggled before shutting up when I turned my head.

She frowned before smirking making me raise an eyebrow. "Principals office. Now."

I rolled my eyes as Rachel looked at me with wide scared eyes. I picked my bag up before leaning into her "I'll be back in time to walk you to glee okay?"

She nodded

"Tell me if anyone does or says anything to you deal?"

She nodded again and I smiled before kissing her cheek and walking out of the room with the classroom whispering behind me.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and yawned on my way to the office when a tall blonde woman stopped in front of me.

"Can I help you?"

She looked me up and down before walking to the office with me following. She walked into the principals office and the secretary just told me to wait. I nodded and sat down before leaning back in my chair. A few minutes later the woman walked out and pointed at me. "Fabray. You're coming with me."

I looked at the principal and he just waved me off so I shrugged and followed her out of the room. I followed her into an office and I sat in one of her chairs as she sat behind the desk and looked at me.

"Why am I in here?" I asked noticing the cheerleading trophies behind her. This must be the dreaded cheerleading coach.

"Because I wanted to talk to you. You're the one who beat up Hudson and Karofsky aren't you?"

I nodded. "They were going after my girlfriend."

She nodded "You're dating Streisand aren't you?"

"If you mean Rachel Berry, yes."

"Yes, Berry. I use Streisand as a term of endearment because she loves the singer. And they have similar noses."

I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms. "Is there a point to me being here?"

She nodded. "You have to be in shape to be able to take out both football players am I right?"

I shrugged and leaned back "I work out every other day. Why?"

"I need someone to get my cheerios into shape."

I couldn't help it. I laughed earning a frown from the woman in front of me. "What?"

"Sorry, whenever I hear cheerios, I think cereal."

She glared. "They're champions."

"That are named after a breakfast cereal." I said before laughing again.

She sighed "Will you work with them? I'll consider changing the name."

I shrugged "Fine. Three conditions though."

She frowned. "What?"

I held up three fingers. "Santana Lopez, gets to work with me." I put down a finger. "She gets promoted to captain." Another finger down. "And I get to let whoever I want watch the practices." I said before letting my last finger down.

She eyed me for a second before sighing. "Fine. Get back to class, it ends in a few minutes anyway."

I nodded before grabbing my bag and walking out, hearing her call for Santana on the intercom. I smiled before walking to my class room and walking in with a smirk on my face.

The teacher just looked shocked as I sat next to a smiling Rachel.

The teacher walked over with a glare. "How did you get back so fast? Did you even go to the principals office?"

I shook my head. "The cheerleading coach stopped me. She gave me permission to come back after we talked and made and deal and boom. Your favorite student is back." I said before bowing in my seat.

She opened her mouth to reply when the bell rung and she stomped back to her desk.

I smirked as Rachel and I left the classroom and walked to the choir room in our usual positions. "What deal did you make with coach?"

I smiled. "I'm going to train the cheerios"

"Wow. You're in Sue's good graces. You're like invincible now."

I kissed her cheek as we walked in the choir room "As long as it helps me protect you."

We walked toward our seats when Santana rushed in and ran over to me before giving me a back breaking hug "Oh my god. Santana, Jesus."

She pulled back with a grin "I don't know how you did it Fabray but thank you! I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

Rachel spoke up with a raised hand and a smile before she walked over to her seat "I would rather you didn't."

I laughed as Santana hugged me again. Mack walked in with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the love fest?"

Santana pulled back before running to Mack and giving her a hug as well before running to Rachel and hugging her in her seat. I looked at Mack to see her with a dorky grin on her face. "Santana just found out that she's the new captain of the cheerios."

I heard yells of 'What!' from the rest of the glee club members that were in the room but they went ignored.

Mack laughed. "So now Santana loves everyone?"

I nodded "Apparently." I walked to my seat and sat down before putting my arm on Rachel's chair with a smile. Mack shrugged before moving to the seat behind me and sitting down before Santana sat next to her and started talking Mack's ear off about new cheer routines. I laughed as Rachel leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I think Mack may have a little school girl crush on Santana."

I nodded.

"Do you think it will go somewhere?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. It may be one sided. I can't tell with Santana yet."

Rachel shrugged before turning her head to the teacher that just walked in. He clapped his hands and asked for any performances before he noticed Mack sitting next to Santana.

"New member?"

I turned to look at Mack who looked sheepish until Santana grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front. Mack sent me a pleading look and I rolled my eyes before getting up with Rachel and walking to the band. I whispered a song to them and they smiled before they started playing.

Santana heard the first few notes before she started walking to her seat when Mack grabbed her by the waist "Nope your singing along too" She murmured before we all started singing

_Don't stop! Don't stop!_

Mack took a deep breath in before she started singing, earning an impressed look from me and a grin from Santana.

_If you wake up and don't want to smile,_  
_If it takes just a little while,_  
_Open your eyes and look at the day,_  
_You'll see things in a different way._

We all started dancing together as we sang the chorus.

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,_  
_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,_  
_It'll be, better than before,_  
_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_Don't stop! Don't stop!_

Santana looked at us and I made a 'go on' motion before she sang the next lines herself.

_Why not think about times to come,_  
_And not about the things that you've done,_  
_If your life was bad to you,_  
_Just think what tomorrow will do._

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,_  
_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,_  
_It'll be, better than before,_  
_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_Don't stop! Don't stop!_

Rachel smiled at me before she sang the next lyrics while we danced.

_All I want is to see you smile,_  
_If it takes just a little while,_  
_I know you don't believe that it's true,_  
_I never meant any harm to you._

After that I noticed that the blonde cheerleader (who I learned earlier was Brittany) and a boy with a mohawk got up and started dancing with us.

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,_  
_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,_  
_It'll be, better than before,_  
_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,_  
_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,_  
_It'll be, better than before,_  
_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_Don't you look back,_  
_Don't you look back,_  
_Don't you look back,_  
_Don't you look back..._

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow_

When we finished we clapped for each other along with while the rest of the club glared at us.

The teacher stood up before walking over to us. "Good job guys! Welcome to glee club Ms..."

Mack bit her lip before replying "Mackenzie. But call me Mack."

I grinned as we all walked back to our seats and held my hand out toward Mack who highfived me back.

The teacher stood in front of the class and talk about how the club needs high energy performances like the one we just did. I grinned when he asked for anymore and Rachel raised her hand. I smiled and got up with her before walking to the piano and shooing Brad away.

Rachel rocked the house with her song as usual and I smiled as our friends stood up and obnoxiously cheered for her before the teacher came back up and asked for any new business.

I was barely paying attention until the homeless fashionista raised his hand and he walked down to the front of the group with a diva at his side. Maybe I should learn their names.

"We don't want Rachel's little girlfriend in the club. She's violent."

Or not.

I stood up and walked over to them. "Now why would you ever say that?"

The boy gulped but stood his ground ad I got closer. "We say you beat up Finn and Karofsky. Don't play coy."

I laughed. "Those were both self defense."

Rachel walked up next to me with a frown. "Glee club policy states that everyone is welcome. Kurt you have no right to say that about Quinn. Get over yourself."

He tskd "Rachel you used to be so sweet. Then you turned into this." He said looking her up and down with disgust before I walked and stood toe to toe with him.

"Have something to say about Rachel pretty boy?"

He quickly shook his head as he ran back to his seat with the girl at his side. I turned with a sigh and addressed the entire group.

"I don't care if you guys like me or not. But no matter what you guys say. I will be in here with Rachel. Accept it or take it up with me. Don't bring petty drama into the club."

The teacher stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Quinn's right. We accept everyone in this club guys! But until then you're dismissed."

Everyone rushed out except for Rachel, Mack, Santana and I.

I sighed as Rachel walked over and handed me the bags.

Santana looked at all three of us before speaking again.

"So...to the store?"

**I have no idea where Mack and Santana came from. Seriously it came from NOWHERE. **

**I have no idea if they will end up together or Santana will stay single or god knows what else I could do. If you want something specific with Santana or want me to keep going in the direction she's going tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything and please excuse any mistakes.**

Rachel and I arrived first. I unlocked the front door and we walked in, Rachel following before she gasped.

I grinned and turned around to see the shock on her face. I bought a brand new couch and had it dropped off yesterday, there was new merchandise that needed to be set up. New shelves, clothing racks and boxes everywhere. Rachel grinned before she looked at me.

"How did you get this all done last night?"

I laughed "If you have enough money, you can make people do anything you want. I called my mom and she set everything up."

She nodded before walking up the steps and flopping down on the new sectional couch that was set up there. "This thing is comfortable."

I grinned before walking up behind her. "Is it?"

She nodded before patting the spot next to her. I laid down next to her and she put her head on my shoulder before she put an arm over my stomach and sighed.

I smiled "Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?"

"Good sigh, definitely a good sigh."

I nodded and looked at the Christmas lights dangling above us.

Rachel moved her head before kissing my cheek. "I'm so glad I met you."

I grinned. "I'm glad you met me too."

She laughed before poking my side "Smart ass."

I rolled my eyes as the door chimed and Santana walked in followed by Mack.

Mack looked up at us and smirked. "Are we interrupting something?"

I raised an eyebrow "I don't know, I'm pretty sure I can ask you the same thing though. Why did you two show up at the exact same time?"

Mack blushed as Santana looked at us with a small smile. "Mack was going to walk so I offered her a ride."

I laughed and nodded before getting up. Rachel whined and I just laughed before walking to Santana and Mack "So which one of you wants to help me set up shelves?"

Santana opened her mouth to reply but Mack beat her to it. "I'll do it! Santana, go keep Rachel company?"

Santana nodded before turning and walking to where Rachel was still laying down. I watched as they went into conversation about something before turning to Mack with a smirk. "So does this mean you're the guy in this relationship?" Mack's jaw dropped before she punched me in the arm.

I rubbed my arm with a frown on my face. "Ow. Violence is not necessary. I don't believe in boy and girl labels in relationships anyway."

Mack smirked before walking toward the unmade shelves and calling over her shoulder "Good, because you're obviously the dude in your relationship."

I glared at the back of her head before walking over and helping her unpack the boxes. We were building one of the shelves for a while before I started talking "So are you ever going to tell Santana that you like her?"

Mack stopped working for a second before she started working again. "I don't like her."

"Yeah. Liar."

She glared at me for a second before looking back at the shelf. "Even if I did, there would be no reason to tell her. She doesn't like me."

I glanced at Rachel and Santana talking to see them both looking at me and Mack. Rachel waved a little before winking and I just smirked back.

"Well, how are you going to find out if you don't talk to her?"

"She doesn't even like girls. Even if she did, I have no chance. I mean." She looked at Santana laughing with Rachel for a second before looking back at me. "Look at her. She's pretty much perfect."

I laughed. "And you say you don't like her? Come on Mack, go for it. You can't go on asking what if."

"Why don't you ask her out then?"

I raised an eyebrow before grabbing another box. "Because I'm already dating my idea of perfection."

Mack fake gagged "You're killing me here Pinkie."

"Pinkie?"

"Your hair is pink. Ergo you are pinkie."

I laughed before falling down and holding my sides. Mack frowned before kicking my side gently. "Why are you laughing?"

"Who says ergo anymore?"

"I do."

"Weirdo."

She rolled her eyes as she drilled the last shelf on the shelf. "Why did you buy these shelved anyway?"

I looked at her with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"They look like giant book shelves."

"And?"

She looked at me for a second before shrugging "I guess I see your point."

"Exactly. Now help me take all this off the shelves." I said before throwing an empty box at her and stacking cd's in my own box.

"Why am I doing this anyway?"

I looked at her and frowned. "Want a job?"

She looked at me and frowned as well. "You sure you want me as an employee?"

I shrugged before stacking Cd's again. "Sure, I trust you."

She smiled before stacking the Cd's again. "I would love to work here then."

I smirked and spoke again without looking at her. "Maybe you can use the money to take Santana on a date."

I didn't have to look to know I was getting punched but it still hurt.

**(With Santana and Rachel at the same time. Rachel's POV)**

I watched as Quinn and Mack worked on building one of the shelves together with a small smile on my face.

Santana laid down down opposite me so her head was above mine. "You know you and Quinn are incredibly cute together."

I grinned. "You think?"

She laughed "Totally, she's like your knight in shining armor."

"She is isn't she?"

"Of course, she's really trying."

"I'm happy I found her."

Santana laughed "Well you're lucky you found someone."

I looked up and saw her watching the girls work as well. "I'm pretty sure you could find someone too if you really looked."

She laughed "Nah, no one at school likes me anymore. I'm a pariah remember?"

I leaned up and looked down at her face. "And I wasn't?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Quinn was new."

"They have people in your life that are new."

She looked back up at me with a curious expression "Like who?"

I went to reply when Quinn started laughing loudly making us both look at her. I rolled my eyes before looking at Santana again. She had a smirk and opened her mouth.

I cut her off. "No not her."

We were cut off by someone drilling and both looked to see Mack looking at the shelf in concentration before saying something to Quinn again.

I looked back st Santana with a smirk before realization took over her expression. She shook her head. "Not Mack."

"Why?"

I asked laying back down. "Have you not heard her reputation?"

"Which one?"

"That should be enough for me to say no. But seriously, the one about her making out with people every day, that's how she got her name 'Mack'"

"You think it's true?"

Santana sighed "I have no idea. But I don't want to take the chance."

I rolled my eyes. "And If I find out that it's not true?"

She shrugged "I don't know. I mean I had something with Brittany...but she didn't choose me. She chose her boyfriend."

"Do you love Brittany?" I asked looking up at the Christmas lights.

"I did. I don't really know anymore. We don't really talk anymore."

"Why not?"

She sighed but stayed silent for a few minutes "I don't...Really know. We were fine one day, and then she just stopped talking to me. I still consider her my best friend but she hasn't acted like one in a long time."

I hummed and stayed silent for a while.

Santana looked all around before leaning up and looking at me with a straight face. "Do you think these christmas lights around the store when it's nowhere near Christmas make the place look redneck?"

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out. I thought she was serious when a smirk appeared on her face and she started laughing, prompting me to laugh along with her.

**(Back to Quinn's POV)**

I smiled and looked at our handy work. The shelves were set up and the Cd's were stacked in order on them.

"We did good Mack."

"Yes, we did Pinkie."

We high fived with a laugh before walking over to where Santana and Rachel were laying down and laughing.

I laid down on Rachel making her squeal before trying to push me off as I just laughed. Mack moved and sat next to where Santana's head was laying on the couch. Except Mack was on the ground. Santana looked at us before leaning up and throwing her arms over Mack's shoulders and resting her chin on the shoulder closest to me and Rachel.

I lifted my head and looked around before looking at Mack. "Where are Sheila and Ronnie?"

Mack shrugged before leaning back on the could with Santana on her shoulders. "They said they were going to blaze."

I nodded. "Gotcha. Glad they didn't bring it here to the store."

Mack nodded before yawning. Santana smiled a little "Tired Mack?"

Mack nodded "Yes, that was alot of work."

I laughed "No it wasn't, you're just lazy."

Mack rolled her eyes before leaning up and looking at the clothes in the back "Can I go shopping before I officially start working here?"

I nodded and she got up before grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her toward the clothes racks. I smiled at them before looking at Rachel. "So did you talk to Santana?"

She nodded. "She's confused. I think she still has feelings for Brittany to be honest. But Brittany kind of broke her heart. Plus I need to find out if Mack's reputation is true or not."

I raised an eyebrow "Reputation?"

Rachel shrugged "'Mack' came from Mackenzie because her making out with random people at truck stops."

"And this is a legit thing?"

Rachel nodded before sighing "Unfortunately."

"Well I'll find out."

She nodded. "By the way I want you to have dinner with my fathers soon."

I frowned a little. "Why? I already met them."

She smiled a little. "Yes, but they barely know you. I want you to make an impression with them."

I laughed nervously "Oh I'm sure I did."

Her smile turned into a frown "What do you mean?"

I sighed "I mean that Leroy doesn't like me."

Rachel looked shocked for a second. "That's not true."

I laughed this time. "Oh but it is. He literally looked right at me and said 'I don't like you.' then we went back and forth for a while before you came in the kitchen and he plastered on his fake smile."

"I-...Did he really?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately, Hiram likes me though."

Rachel laughed "He likes everyone, he's like a giant teddy bear."

I nodded "He is. Leroy is just a tougher nut to crack. I'll get him eventually."

"All the more reason for you to have dinner with me and my father's soon...this weekend?" I sighed before nodding.

"Sure, whatever you want Rach."

She grinned before flipping us over so we were in the same positions from earlier, before Mack and Santana came in.

I smiled and put my arm around her as her arm came to rest on my stomach. We laid there in silence until Mack and Santana came back with their arms full of clothing. I looked at them with a smile and Mack smiled back before Santana spoke again.

"I'm going to bring Mack home."

I nodded and waved.

Santana waved back as they walked out before calling over her shoulder "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I laughed as Rachel blushed and hid her face in my shoulder. We laid there for a while before I yawned myself "So Rachel, are you feeling better about school?"

She shifted so she was straddling my hips and smiled down at me. "I feel a million times better. I actually have a group of friends and an amazing girlfriend there now."

I grinned "It was bound to happen eventually."

She shook her head. "No, you made it all happen."

I shrugged. "I can't help it. You just make me feel protective."

She smirked "Only protective?"

I smiled "Not at all."

She leaned closer and I could feel her hot breath on my lips. I leaned up a little and brushed my nose with hers. She licked her lips and I took a breath in. I opened my eyes one more time and looked at her closed eyelids before closing the distance between our lips with a slight touch. She gasped a little before we both pulled back. I opened my eyes and leaned back, looking into her wide brown eyes. Her pupils were blown and she had an emotion swirling in them that I couldn't figure out. She looked at my lips again before moving her hands behind my neck and pulling me up to meet her lips again. Her lips crashed on mine and I kissed back with just as much intensity. I swear an orchestra was playing for a fireworks show in my head. My lips were moving on their accord but Rachel matched every movement my lips made with her own intensity. She pulled me closer by my neck and I placed my hands on her hips before squeezing. She made a noise in the back of her throat before her mouth opened, I let my tongue meet hers for the first time and they started wrestling for dominance. Rachel moaned and I groaned before flipping us over. Rachel's legs linked behind me and her hands moved from my neck to ball themselves up with my shirt. She pulled back and I opened my eyes to meet her wide brown eyes.

I was breathing heavily as I moved my hands next to her head to hold myself up.

She grinned before untangling her hands from my shirt, reaching her arms around my neck and pulling me down on top of her in a hug. I smiled as my arms snaked around her waist.

She sighed in content and I couldn't help but think that yeah, Rachel really is my idea of perfect.

**Wanna know a secret? The faberry kiss is probably the only detailed makeout session I have ever written. Hopefully it not that bad for my first time. **

**Anyway. Heavy Mack/Santana here but I still have no idea what I'm going to do with them. I mean they just act like I do with my best friend so they would just stay friends. Still debating it because I honestly wasn't planning on making Brittany a main character but whatever happens...happens? **

**Moving on. Thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own glee, xbox, or anything else. **

**I didn't read over this for any mistakes so...yeah, expect a few. **

We were still laying on the couch hugging each other when a thought popped in my head. I leaned up and looked down at Rachel with a smile.

"Want to come back to my place? We can cook or watch a movie or whatever you want?"

Rachel grinned up at me and nodded. We started turning all the lights off when I looked at Rachel again. "Do you want any more clothes?"

She shook her head before walking over to me with our bags in her hands "No, I probably took to much yesterday."

I shrugged. "Take as much as you want, it's not counted into the stores merchandise yet so it's just there."

She sighed before smiling "You do to much for me."

I shook my head before putting my arm around her. "No way, I just do whatever I can to make you happy."

She rolled her eyes with a smile before kissing me softly. "And you do a fantastic job of that."

"Tomorrow you'll get more clothes before I have to count all the cd's and clothes and stuff okay?"

She nodded and we walked outside before I got on with her following after putting on her helmet. She had her arms around my waist but she was leaning back. "How far away do you live?"

I started the bike and drove slow down the street. "Uh...two minutes away if I speed up, five minutes if I stay at this speed."

She nodded before tightening her arms around my waist, as soon as I felt her head hit the back of my shoulder I took off making Rachel squeal before I laughed. We arrived in front of my house a minute or two later and Rachel got off before glaring at me. "Stop taking off before I tell you I'm ready! You give me a heart attack everytime you do that!"

I laughed before getting off and walking over to her before gently taking the bags from her hands. "I'm sorry Rach, I only do it when I know you're not going to fall off, so it's not like I'm putting your life in danger."

I pouted and she frowned before reaching up and pushing on my shoulder. "You are so unfair."

I grinned "I can't help it."

She rolled her eyes before laughing "I'm sure. Now are we going inside or what?"

I nodded before leading her to the door, unlocking it and letting her walk in first. She looked around in the darkness before I turned the lights on and she hummed before she walked down the hallway, looking in the rooms she passed before walking into the room at the end of the hall. I raised an eyebrow before setting the bags down on the couch as I passed it and walked to the end of the hall before walking into my bedroom where Rachel was laying on my bed with her eyes closed and a small smile.

I watched her for a second before walking up to where her legs were dangling off the foot of my bed, and crawling up her body so I was leaning over her. Her eyes were still closed so I took a moment to just watch her, she was effortlessly beautiful and it made me thankful that she came into my life.

Her eyelids finally fluttered open after a few seconds and she just shyly smiled up at me. "Enjoying the view?"

I nodded "How can I not when it's so perfect?"

She blushed before pushing my shoulder making me roll over on her side. I laughed as she rolled over and straddled my hips again. "I'm not perfect."

"Well you are to me."

"Such a charmer."

I shrugged. "When I need to be."

She laughed before leaning down and kissing me quickly. When she pulled back she had a lazy smile on her face before she spoke again "So what do you want to do?"

"I have horror movies, food, videogames and a backyard."

She raised an eyebrow before leaning up and placing her hands on my stomach. She hummed before looking down and lifting my shirt up to examined the abs that rested there. She ran her hands up and down my stomach before looking up at me and tilting her head. "How often do you work out?"

I shrugged "Every other day."

"I can see why Sylvester wants you to help the cheerios."

I laughed. "Wanna help me work them out? Maybe if you boss them around on the field they won't mess with you in the halls."

Her eyes widened for a second before a smirk formed "You think I could?"

"Well I gave demands to Sue earlier, I don't see why I can't make another. You're allowed to be there anyway so why not on the field with me?"

"I'm allowed to be there? Where did that come from? I thought cheerio practices were private."

"It was one of the demands in case you wanted to come."

She threw her head back and laughed before replying "Well of course I want to come, a chance to mess with the cheerios is not something you pass up."

"You must really hate them huh?"

She looked down at me and nodded. "They are usually horrible to me. Except for Santana and Brittany of course."

"I have never spoken to this Brittany cereal girl yet."

"Really?"

I nodded

"Well you should. You might like her. She's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box sometimes but she means well."

"I'll talk to her eventually."

She nodded before looking around. "So what do to...what video games do you have?"

"All of the action ones for the xbox."

"Have any multiplayer stuff?"

I nodded before nodding my head toward the door. "Everything is set up in the living room though."

She pouted "That's to bad. I'm comfortable right here."

I laughed. "Well I like you up there too but ya know."

She rolled her eyes before rolling over and getting up from the bed.

I followed her into the living room and started the xbox before putting a game in and sitting on the couch and crossing my legs. She eyed me for a second before taking one of the controllers and sitting in my lap with my arms around her waist, thank god my arms were long.

We started playing together when the questions started. "So Quinn, do tell. Where are your parents?"

I shrugged as I shot one of the enemies in the game. "Probably at work or their house."

She stopped using the controller and I pressed pause as she turned her head to look at me. "Their house? Do they not live here?"

I shook my head before answering "No. they have their own place since they're never home. It's an apartment I believe, I haven't been there since we moved here."

"So you move together, but don't live together?" She asked before turning so she was sitting sideways in my lap.

I nodded and put my right arm over her legs before drawing circles on the leg my hand was on. "Pretty much. I talk to my mom every once in a while though."

"Do you?"

I nodded "She works alot. She doesn't want to but her job calls for it."

"What about your dad?"

I shrugged "He works. I don't talk to him. I'm not exactly his favorite kid."

"Favorite kid? What's that supposed to mean?"

I bit my lip before sighing "It means that I don't live up to the standard he set for his children."

"And what standard is that?"

"My family looks like the real life versions of barbies family. I obviously don't fit so I only ever talk to my father during Christmas."

She frowned "He doesn't talk to you just because of how you look?"

"And because of my life choices and my sexuality. He doesn't like the fact I'm gay or that I would rather go to school for music instead of law school."

"He sounds like a horrible man."

"A little."

She sighed "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Bringing it up."

I smiled a little "Rach, I wouldn't talk about it if I didn't want to. It's no big deal."

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder before pressing start and we started playing the game again. We played for a while until Rachel started chasing me on the game.

I raised my eyebrow. "Rach, you do know you're chasing me right?"

"Ugh, do you know how much that annoys me?"

I laughed a little before hiding from her character "Me telling you that you're shooting me?"

"No, how some videogames leave you on your own to figure out who's on your team."

"I see. But it is pretty easy to figure out."

"Maybe."

I laughed before Rachel glanced at me. "Tell me something that annoys you."

I paused for a second before playing the game again "When people say they want a coffee. It's not a coffee. It is a cup of coffee. A coffee sounds so odd to me."

She laughed before kissing the side of my neck. "You are so weird Quinn."

I huffed "Am not. It just sounds weird."

She laughed before her phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket. She talked on the phone for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she sat up. I turned the game off and waited for her to say something.

She nodded and says love you before hanging up and looking at me "So that was my dad."

"I figured."

"And he said I need to come home. I'm out past curfew."

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was half past 10 "Jesus. Where did the day go?"

She laughed "Time flies when you're having fun."

I smiled and turned everything off as she grabbed her bag that had fallen on the ground. We walked outside and got on the bike before I took off and drive her home.

We pulled up outside to see Leroy standing in front of the front door with a severe frown on his face and his arms crossed. I stopped the bike and let Rachel off before getting off myself as Leroy made his way over to us. He walked over to me and stood right in front of me before pointing a finger toward me. "How dare you keep my daughter out after her curfew."

I kept a calm composure before raising an eyebrow. "We lost track of the time while playing videogames. I wasn't breaking her arm to stay with me."

Rachel moved to my side and grabbed my arm "Dad, what's the problem? I'm only a few minutes late."

He glared at me before his gaze softened and he looked at her with a frown. "The problem is that you're with this horrible influence." He told her before looking at me again.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but I looked at her and cut her off "Rach, go inside. I think your father wants to talk to you."

"Damn right I want to talk to her." He said before turning around and stomping back inside the house before slamming the door.

I turned and looked at Rachel "Think he hates me now?"

She nodded with a frown. "Why didn't you say anything to him?"

I shrugged "He's your father."

"I should probably go inside now huh?"

I nodded before pulling her into my arms and kissing her head. "Yeah you should. Call me if anything happens okay?"

She nodded before pulling back and kissing me quickly. I smiled warmly at her and watched as she walked inside.

**-(Tiny time skip)-**

An hour or two later I was laying on my bed watching a movie. I had my phone in my hand waiting for any word from Rachel as I felt my eye lids getting heavier.

I had just closed my eyes and gotten comfortable when there was a loud knock on my door. I leaned up and yawned before shaking my head and walking down the hallway to the front door. The knocking came again and this time it was more frantic.

I yawned again before yelling "Chill, I'm coming."

The knocking stopped and I opened the door before my eyes widened.

"Rachel?"

***Que scary music***

**But a heavy Faberry chapter yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Glee, the characters, or anything else. And ya know...same disclaimer about the mistakes.**

She sniffed and wiped the tears falling from her eyes "C-can I please stay here tonight?"

My eyes widened and I opened the door wider before pulling her into my arms and letting her cry into my chest.

I wrapped my right arm around her waist while my left hand rubbed her back. I bit my lip before I pulled back from our hug and looked at Rachel's face, she looked so heartbroken. I sighed before grabbing her hand and taking the bags she had in her hands. I then led her to the living room and sat down before pulling her into my lap. She put her head on my chest and cried as I held her and I just held her until there was a knock on the door.

She leaned back before getting off my lap and looking at me. "That should be my ride here."

I nodded before getting up and walking to the front door and opening it.

Santana smiled and waved a little with Mack behind her. I opened the door wider and motioned with my arm for them to come in.

Santana instantly walked into the living room and Mack grabbed me before dragging me into the kitchen. She stood in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Quinn, you look like you're in shock."

I looked up at her and nodded a little and she sighed. "You need to talk to me Quinn, Santana's taking care of Rachel. "

I nodded again before glancing at the living room entrance. "I...do you know what happened?"

She started a pot of coffee and leaned on the counter next to it. "Well. Santana and I were sitting on her front porch when you dropped Rachel off earlier. Santana only lives like three houses away. Anyway, after you drove off it was silent for a while and Santana and I were just sitting on her porch swing when a little while later the yelling started. We couldn't really hear what it was about but we could tell that it was heated and well Rachel ran out with a bag in her and and we saw her so we went over and she asked us to drive her here and well. Here we all are."

"She's been crying the whole time?"

Mack nodded before making herself a cup of coffee. "Want some?"

I sighed and nodded before walking over and leaning on the counter next to her. We sipped our coffee watching the doorway in silence.

"So what are you gonna do?" Mack asked without taking her eyes off the doorway.

I shrugged. "I need to talk to Leroy. His yelling at Rachel and making her cry is ridiculous."

"You know what the fight was about?"

"Probably me. He can't stand me because he thinks I'm a bad influence on Rachel."

Mack turned her head and looked at me with a weird expression "What? That couldn't be farther from the truth."

I nodded "He just doesn't like the way I present myself. Apparently the way I dress determines the type of person I am."

Mack rolled her eyes before looking back at the doorway. "I think you dress just fine."

I snorted "Yeah, well you dress exactly like I do." I said before looking her up and down and noticing the plaid button up and ripped skinny jeans.

"Exactly. Nothing wrong with it."

I threw my head back and laughed before finishing my coffee. "Do you think Santana would stay and watch over Rachel while I go talk to father's berry?"

"I'm sure. And I'm coming with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Course you are."

I put my coffee cup in the sink before walking to the living room where Santana was sitting on the couch with Rachel's head in her lap. Santana was watching tv while Rachel slept.

Santana noticed us and smiled a little before yawning. "She cried herself to sleep. I'm a pillow now."

I smiled before walking over and kneeling in front of them. "Do she tell you what they fought about?"

Santana shrugged "Well, apparently Leroy hates you-"

"I knew that."

"He was pissed you kept her a whole 7 minutes past her curfew."

"Seven minutes?" Mack said with disbelief obvious on her face.

Santana shrugged "And he believes that you're the whole reason Rachel went back to her goth ways."

"She wanted to do that, I just allowed her to."

"He thinks you forced her to apparently."

"Great. Another excuse to hate me. Anything else?"

"He gave her an ultimatum."

I looked away from Rachel's face to Santana with a frown. "What type of ultimatum?"

"If she doesn't break up with you, he's making her transferring schools and is not allowed to see you at all."

I felt my fist clench before Santana's hand reached out and landed on top of where my fist was laying on the couch. "You need to talk to him."

I nodded before standing up. "Would you mind watching Rachel while I go do that?"

Santana nodded before motioning to Rachel hugging her leg. "It's not like I can go anywhere."

I smiled a little before walking around the couch and out the door. I turned and watched as Mack kissed the top of Santana's head and taking Santana's keys before following after me. I smiled as we walked outside and got in Santana's car. Mack started it and started driving before glancing at me. "Not a word."

I grinned before looking out the window. "I didn't say anything."

She mumbled to herself for a second before looking at me "But you want to."

I laughed a little before looking at her "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm going to."

She hummed in acknowledgement as we pulled up in front of the Berry residence. I could see the shadow of one of her father's in the window. He looked to be saying something because he was waving his hands. I sighed before getting out with Mack following. I looked at her to see the determination on her face. "You know you don't have to come in with me right?"

Mack nodded "Yeah, but we're in this together. I got your back."

I grinned before composing my face and walking toward the front door. The closer we got the more prominent the screaming inside got. I frowned and knocked as hard as I could making the yelling stop instantly.

I waited a couple of seconds before the door swung open and Leroy was glaring down at me with Hiram right behind looking sad and downright apologetic.

"Oh, It's you. Do you know where Rachel is?" Leroy asked with thinly veiled anger.

I kept his gaze. "She's safe. I'm not telling you anything before we have a talk."

He stood up straighter. "Now listen here, how dare you-"

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you two come in?" Hiram said cutting his husband off and pushing him out the way before holding his arm out for us to come inside.

I smiled politely at him before walking in with Mack close behind. "It's good to see you again Hiram."

He smiled sadly. "It's good to see you too, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

I nodded as he led us into the living room with Leroy close behind. Hiram looked at me before glancing at Leroy and finally turning to Mack. He smiled at her before holding out his hand. "Hiram Berry. Would you like something to drink?"

Mack looked at me and I nodded so she followed Hiram into the kitchen. I sighed before turning around and meeting the glare of the other Berry man.

"How dare you not tell me where my daughter is."

I stood up straighter and raised an eyebrow. "And how dare you tell her she can't date me. And telling her that you'll make her transfer schools? What is wrong with you?"

He walked closer to me before jabbing my chest with his pointer finger. "You don't need to be in her life. You haven't done anything good for her! And making her go back to that disgusting dark look she has now. It's horrible and you should be ashamed of yourself."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before opening my eyes with a cold glare in Leroy's direction.

"You listen to me . Rachel was bullied at school every single day before I came along, I helped her, I gave her clothes, I gave her friends and I made sure she felt safe enough to go school everyday. I stopped her from being bullied everyday so she could go back to the look she is comfortable in which you just called disgusting. I told her she didn't have to but she wanted to. I have done nothing but make sure Rachel was happy since I met her and if anyone in this room should be ashamed it's you. Taking away Rachel's girlfriend just because you don't like me is a horrible thing to do. And I swear to god if you tell Rachel to transfer because she's with me, I will move her into my house and make sure she stays with me at McKinley. She's of legal age you don't have any say over her now."

Leroy was now cowering under my gaze. "Y-you can't do that."

I growled in the back of my throat. "Watch me. I have more than enough money to make sure Rachel gets the life she wants and deserves. I don't care if you're a part of that life or not."

"You haven't even been in her life long enough to make that decision for her!"

"And yet. Look where she came tonight when you made her break down in tears. I love her and I will try my hardest to keep her happy. You aren't making her happy. Now either you fix it or I will."

"You have no right-"

"Leroy. Leave it alone." Hiram said from the doorway with a frown on his face.

Leroy looked at his husband with a frown. "But she just came in here and-"

"Told you the truth? Leroy it's not your place to tell Rachel who she can or can't date."

"But she just said she'll take our baby away."

"She's not a baby. We don't have any say over her life now."

Leroy turned and looked at me with a frown. I kept his gaze for a few minutes before nodding and looking for Mack who had just walked in the room. We made eye contact and both walked out the front door. I closed the door behind us and we started making our way to the door when I heard my name being called behind us. I turned and saw Hiram running over to me. "Quinn...Rachel is...she's safe right?"

I nodded. "She's at my house with Santana watching over her. She cried herself to sleep so she's fine."

He sighed before pushing a hundred dollar bill in my hands. "Take care of her, and when she wakes up tell her to call me. I'll talk to Leroy and see if she can come home without him yelling at her."

"Okay."

He looked at me with a frown. "I heard what you said earlier, about you loving Rachel. I know you two haven't been together long at all but I believe you and am rooting for you two. Please, just make sure she's happy."

I frowned "She would be happy if both of her parent's accepted the fact that she's happy with me."

He glances back at the house for a second before looking at me again. "I'll work on it. Until then..."

"I'll make sure Rachel is happy, safe and healthy."

"That's all I ask." He said before turning around and jogging back in the house.

I turned and looked at Mack who was frowning. "It looks like you just got a new roommate."

"Looks like it...for the time being at least."

She shrugged as we got back in the car before she took off toward my house. "So you love Rachel huh?"

I nodded and looked out the window "Yeah, it's weird we haven't been together long."

Mack shrugged as she turned the wheel. "Well, I believe that it doesn't matter how long you're with someone. The only thing that matters is how much of a connection you have with someone...if that makes sense."

"Damn Mack, when did you turn into a fortune cookie?"

She laughed "No idea. I think it fits me though don't you?"

I grinned and nodded. "Totally."

"So, are you gonna tell her?"

I sighed "I have no idea, I don't know if she feels the same. I mean god damn we just started dating like...what one, two days ago?"

"Yeah I get it. Want me to get Santana to talk to her for you?"

I threw my head back and laughed "Sounds familiar."

She glanced at me "What do you mean?"

"Rach and I talked to you and Santana about your relationship."

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "The tension between you two is ridiculous. Even if Santana was clueless to begin with."

She grinned "Well thank you."

"No problem."

"So...what are you going to do now?"

I frowned. "I don't know. First thing first though, I need to talk to Rachel about all that's happened tonight. Hopefully she doesn't hate me"

**Rachel's dad is really unfair huh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything. **

When Mack and I got back to my house, Santana was leaning down and falling asleep on top of Rachel. I doubt she even noticed us walk in. I leaned over closer to Mack and whispered "Can you pick Santana up so we can put the both of them in my bed?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you gonna sleep then?"

I shrugged and nodded to the kitchen. "There's coffee. I doubt I'm going to sleep. Did Santana talk to her parents?"

Mack nodded "She told them she was sleeping over at Brittany's house so we're covered."

I smiled "So can you get her?"

She motioned toward the girls and I took that as the okay. I walked in there first and picked Rachel up before waiting for Mack to get Santana. She picked Santana up from the couch and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at the smaller girl picking up the cheerleader. Mack stuck her tongue out at me as Santana nuzzled her neck and I just rolled my eyes before leading her to my bedroom.

I walked in and put Rachel down on my side of the bed as Mack walked to the other side and put Santana down. I covered them both up before kissing Rachel on the forehead and walking out. Mack followed behind me a few seconds and we walked in the kitchen where I started making another pot of coffee. I looked at Mack "You can use the guest room if you want to go to sleep."

"You're not sleeping tonight?"

I shook my head. "Nope, it's..." I glanced at the clock quickly "Already 1:36 in the morning, we have to get up in 5 hours and if I go to sleep now I will be even more tired than I would be if I stay up so. I'll be up all night playing video games until our girls get up."

Mack opened her mouth to speak but I just raised my hand "Say she's not your girl all you want. I still see her as yours because you want to be with her so saying something really has no point."

She closed her mouth and rolled her eyes before replying. "Whatever. Got any good games?"

I grinned. "Only the best."

"Well then let's go so I can kick your ass at that too."

"Bring it."

Hours later and two pots of coffee later we we're going one on one in the game and I was winning because Mack's head was under my arm as she bit my hand.

"You're not going to win so stop biting me!"

"Let go of my head then you ass!" She said punching my side.

I grinned as her character appeared on my side of the screen. She noticed and started struggling even more.

I grinned as my character shot hers, killing it instantly. I let her go as her jaw dropped before she fell forward on her knees and yelled "No!"

Laughing I leaned down before shushing her "Shut up Mack, you'll wake up our girls!"

She leaned back on the couch next to my legs with a huff before a sweet voice rang out "Oh don't worry, you already woke your girls up."

I turned my head and saw Rachel and Santana leaning on each other in the doorway. I grinned at them as Rachel came and sat in my lap as Santana moved and sat on Mack.

Rachel leaned in and kissed me before she grabbed the controller from my hand. "I wanna play."

"Whatever you want babe."

Santana grabbed Mack's controller and smirked at me and Rachel. "One on one Berry?"

Rachel nodded. "You're on."

Mack looked at me. "Santana's gonna win."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but I was playing with Rachel yesterday, she's pretty good."

Mack looked at me and frowned "That's cheating."

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned back before kissing the smaller girl on the cheek. "I've got this, chill."

I threw my head back and laughed as Mack's frown turned into a lazy grin.

Wrapping my arm's around Rachel's waist I turned my head to the screen as a chainsaw was revved up. The two characters on the screen clashed and fought for a second at hand to hand combat until one of them pulled back and shot the other in the head. Groaning I watched as Rachel's character fell to the floor and bled out.

Mack and Santana instantly got up and started dancing in victory as Rachel turned in my lap and kissed me before pulling back and looking me in the eye. "We need to talk."

I nodded before moving my arms under her legs and standing up with her in my arms bridal style. Rachel squealed as I turned to look at Mack before nodding toward my room. "We're going to talk."

Mack nodded as I turned around and started walking to my room. I heard Mack say 'good luck' before I kicked my bedroom door closed and put Rachel down on the bed. She grinned up at me before pulling me down next to her, we laid on our backs and intertwined our fingers in between us as we stared at the ceiling.

It stayed silent for a few minutes when Rachel sighed and looked at me. "So what happened last night?"

I shrugged before replying "Well. You came here crying. Santana comforted you while Mack talked to me. You cried yourself to sleep. Santana watched you as I went to have a talk with your fathers."

She turned on her side and looked at me. "You talked to them?"

I nodded.

"And?"

"There was yelling. Alot of yelling. I think Mack had coffee with Hiram."

"What was said?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "He told me I'm a horrible influence in your life, that I have done nothing good for you, that I'm a horrible person for making you dress like this, and that I don't need to be in your life. I then glared at him and told him that I have done nothing but protect you and try to make you happy and that he was a horrible person for trying to take me away from you and ultimately I said that I was't letting you go back to that house if he was going to try to take us apart. And then...I uhm...might have said that I would move you in here with me if he told you that you had to transfer. And that I would provide you with the life you wanted."

It was silent for a second before I finished "He then told me that I wasn't dating you long enough to make those decisions for you. I then I asked him to look at where you came when you were crying. I then told him that I love you and I will try everything in my power to make sure you're happy. I then told him he wasn't making you happy and that either he should fix it or I will before storming out. On the way to the car Hiram came out and gave me money telling me to keep you safe and to call him to see if you could go home. And then I came here, got you and Santana in bed and then played videogames with Mack until you two woke up."

It was silent after that. I kept my eyes closed before opening them and looking at Rachel to see tears falling from her eyes. My eyes widened as I reached out and pulled her into my arms. She nuzzled my neck as I held her and bit my lip as her crying turned into little sniffles. She pulled back and I looked at her worriedly as she smiled a little. "Does this mean I'm living with you now?"

I smiled and shrugged. "For the time being, until you want to go home."

She leaned forward and kissed me sweetly before pulling back and rubbing our noses together. "I don't think I would ever want to."

I pulled her closer with a smirk "Good, cause now that I have you, I don't think I'm gonna let you go."

"Well I don't want you to."

I grinned "Deal."

She pushed me on my back before getting on top of me and laying down with her head on my chest. "Can we skip school today?"

I laughed before looking at the clock. "No, but we can be extra late."

She nodded before yawning "Good because I want more sleep."

I smiled before taking my phone and texting Mack. I made us more comfortable on my side of the bed when Santana barged in with Mack following.

I yawned and grinned at them as they climbed in the bed before Santana grinned at me "More sleep is a fantastic idea."

Mack nodded with a grin that took up half her face as Santana cuddled into her side. "Totally, good thinking pinkie."

I chuckled before yawning and squeezing Rachel in my arms. She leaned up and kissed me chastely before moving so her lips were next to my ear.

"I love you too Quinn."

**Well looks like things are looking up for faberry...Maybe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing and there will be mistakes.**

Quinn stood in the middle of the deserted hallway with her arms around Rachel's waist as the smaller brunette looked through her locker. She kissed the back of Rachel's neck with a small sigh. "I don't want to be here."

Rachel chuckled before closing her locker with her desired books in hand. "You were the one that said we had to come today."

Quinn rolled her eyes and huffed "I know, I just don't need to give your father another reason to hate me."

Rachel grimaced. "True, that would not be an appreciated phonecall."

Quinn nodded as Mack and Santana walked over holding hands. "Ready to go?" Rachel nodded to Mack before leaning up and kissing Quinn.

"Mack and I have class together." Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel again.

"And I have class with Santana."

Rachel smiled. "We have a meeting at lunch, which just so happens to be after this class, see you there?"

Quinn frowned "If I must."

Rachel's smile turned into a full grin. "You must."

"The things I do for love."

Rachel kissed Quinn again before backing up "I love you too, come on Mack."

Mack nodded before kissing Santana's cheek and following after the other brunette.

Quinn turned to Santana with a smirk. "So you and Mack?"

Santana blushed before walking with Quinn to their shared class. "Yeah...kind of. We like each other but neither of us have really made a move."

Quinn laughed. "Why are you two scared?"

Santana shrugged. "I'm not...exactly."

"Sure, whatever you say Santana."

Santana nudged Quinn's arm. "Thank you for letting me borrow some of your clothes." She said before looking down at the ripped skinny jeans and band t shirt.

"No problem, you look good in that style."

Santana smiled looking at her borrowed boots. "I guess, Sue would never let me wear it regularly though. She will probably flip over me wearing this instead of the cheerleading uniform."

Quinn yawned. "I'll talk to her. No prob."

Santana smiled "You really have changed so much here."

"Nah, just did stuff I figured would make my friends and Rachel happy."

Santana rolled her eyes. "So selfless."

Quinn laughed "Well duh."

Santana laughed along before looking ahead and frowning. Quinn noticed and looked in the direction Santana was looking. In front of them stood a group of football players along with the guy whose hand she broke and Finn.

Quinn instinctively moved in front of Santana making the football players smirk and Finn scowl.

"Come off it Fabray. We're here for you not Santana." Finn snarled.

Quinn stood her ground as she calmly took her bag off and gave it to Santana. "Santana. Go."

"What?!" Santana said grabbing Quinn's arm. "Hell no Quinn. What if they-"

"I don't care. Go to class and don't say a word of this to anyone." She said before giving Santana a severe look. Santana's eyes widened and she nodded before grabbing Quinn's bag and running down the hallway.

Quinn turned to look at the football players again. "Now. What do you neanderthals want?"

Santana ran down the hallway to the choir room with wide eyes. She pulled her phone out as she walked inside and frantically texted Rachel and Mack as the bell rang. She started pacing as the hallways got busy because of lunch starting. The glee club came in and gave Santana weird looks as she walked from one side of the room to the other. She ignored them until Rachel came in with frantic eyes and waving her hands as Mack followed.

Santana ran into Mack's arms and cried as Rachel looked around before turning to Santana. "Where is she? What happened? Santana talk to me!"

"Where did who go?"

"Where's Finn?"

All three of the girls ignored the glee clubers that asked questions as Schue walked in clapping his hands with a grin on his face.

He noticed Santana crying and Rachel on the verge of tears and his grin turned into a concerned frown. "Girls? What happened?"

Rachel looked at him with the first tears falling from her eyes. "I don't kn-"

She was cut off by a loud gasp from behind her. She turned and looked at the doorway where Quinn was leaning heavily on the door frame with her eyes closed. She went to the girl slowly. "Quinn?"

Quinn opened her eyes and grinned, showing her bloodied teeth. She looked at Santana with her swollen eyes. "San, they weren't as dumb as we thought. They brought me into an abandoned class room so no one would see." She laughed before pushing herself off the door frame and collapsing to the floor as Rachel yelled.

**In my defense...I did say maybe at the end of the last chapter.**

**This is short but it was necessary for things to get moving. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing and excuse the mistakes.**

"She has three broken ribs, a broken nose, a cut up body and face, two black eyes, busted lip, three broken toes, four broken fingers and a slight concussion."

Rachel choked back a sob. "Is she awake now?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, but she will be very soon."

Rachel growled as the doctor walked away. She then spun around and looked at Santana who was still crying silently in Mack's arms. "Santana, how would you leave her?!"

"She told me to!"

"You shouldn't of listened!"

"You didn't see the look she gave me!"

Rachel went to say something else when Mack stood up and gave Rachel a stern glare. "Back off."

Moving closer to Mack so they were toe to toe Rachel scowled. "Or what?"

Mack raised an eyebrow before raising her fist and pulling back. Rachel readied herself when someone caught Mack's flying fist and pushed the two girls apart.

"Now. What is going on here?"

The two girls looked up to see an intimidating blonde man with a frown.

Mack glared at Rachel. "She's pissed off at my girl- uh I mean friend because her girlfriend got beat up!"

"I'm mad because she left!" Rachel said charging for Mack again only for the man to intercept her and picked her. She started struggling as he walked up to the nurse with a smile. "Yes, Quinn's room?"

The nurse nodded and pointed down the hallway. "Room 376"

He nodded and walked with his arms trapping Rachel's to her body to Quinn's room. Rachel struggled more "You can let me go."

He hummed "Now why would I want to do that? You might go attack that poor girl."

Rachel growled. "Not her. The one who was crying. She left Quinn!"

He nodded. "I heard. Such a shame. But before you kill anyone, you should talk to Quinn."

The man dropped Rachel in front of the door before reaching past her and opening the door.

Inside Quinn was sitting up in bed and smiled when she saw the people behind the door. Rachel gasped and ran to Quinn before jumping on the bed and hugging her, earning a hiss from the blonde.

Rachel pulled back from her spot above Quinn. "I'm sorry but oh my god...Quinn."

Quinn smiled a little "Hey babe."

Rachel's jaw dropped "Hey? Hey! You just get the crap beat out of you and all you have to say is HEY?" She said before slapping the blondes arm

With a frown Quinn rubbed her arm "Okay ow. What do you want me to say Rachel? Seriously why do people always say 'all you have to say is hey'? I mean what else can I say?"

Rachel leaned back on Quinn's lap. "I guess you're right. Seriously though Quinn. Why the hell would you tell Santana to leave you? And what look is she talking about?"

The man in the room chuckled before moving into the seat next to the bed. "You gave her the Quinn glare? What did the poor girl do to deserve that?"

Quinn looked at him with a grin. "She wouldn't listen."

The man tsk'd and grinned "Horrible. How you doing?"

Quinn shrugged. "Okay I guess, I'm sore as all hell but I'm good."

He laughed "You've bounced back from much worse."

With a nod Quinn looked at Rachel who still looked mad. "Rachel? Meet my uncle Louis Fabray, he's like my father."

Rachel's eyes widened before she looked at Louis with a frown. "I am so sorry you're first impression of me was that."

Louis threw his head back and laughed. "No problem, at least I know Quinn chose to be with someone strong."

"Wait what? What happened?" Quinn asked looking between the two.

"Well you're girlfriend here was about to get into a fight with another girl right in the waiting room out there."

Quinn looked at Rachel with a shocked expression. "Rachel, who?"

Rachel looked down with a frown. "Mack."

"Why?"

"Because Santana left you and Mack was standing up for her."

"I didn't want Santana hurt."

Rachel looked up with a frown. "She still left you all alone for them to..." Rachel's eyes filled with tears and Quinn was quick to pull her into her arms.

"Santana did what I made her do. She wouldn't of been able to do anything for me if she had stayed."

Rachel frowned and kissed Quinn's collarbone before laying her head down. "I guess. It still made me mad though."

Quinn laughed "Oh I can tell."

Louis laughed before his face turned serious. "Quinn, Lane will be at your school when you go back."

"Really? For how long?"

"Until the boys that did this to you are taken care of."

Rachel felt Quinn stiffen "Taken care of...?"

Louis sighed "Not that way."

Quinn relaxed. "Okay, I'll tell him when I go back which should bee soon...ish."

"In a few hours you can go home actually." A doctor said walking in with a file in his hand.

Quinn grinned. "That's excellent news."

"Yes." The doctor looked up and frowned. "You do know there is supposed to be no weight on you right? You have broken ribs Quinn."

Quinn shrugged and Rachel didn't move. "Rachel weighs next to nothing so it's basically the same thing."

The doctor frowned and wanted to say something else but a look from both Louis and Quinn made him change his mind. He nodded and walked out, saying something about getting the discharge papers.

Louis looked at Quinn with a smirk. "So. You'll be going to school tomorrow bruised, battered and beaten with a whole new type of protection. Ready for it?"

Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel and grinned. "You have no idea."

**Short updates are better than no update at all right? It's my new motto for this website since school starts tomorrow :c**

**Hm, I wonder who Lane is. **

**Also Mack and Rachel need to make up...hopefully, if not Quinn might have to make a choice. That wouldn't be good.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own glee, the characters or Batman. **

"I still don't think you should be here today." Rachel said with Quinn leaning heavily on her as they made their way down the hallway.

"I'm fine Rach. It just hurts to breathe a little."

"Because that's not reason enough to be worried. You aren't a superhero Quinn."

Quinn laughed before making a face. "I'm better than a superhero. I'm batman."

Rachel snorted "You wish."

"I really do."

"Why did we come so late anyway? We literally came at the beginning of lunch." Rachel said as they reached her locker and Quinn moved to lean on the lockers next to her.

"Because we're here to meet someone."

"Who?" Rachel asked stopping with her books in her hand.

"Me."

Rachel turned around at the new voice and met gazes with a woman she had never seen before.

"Hello?"

The woman grinned and held her hand out. "I'm Lane."

Rachel's eyes widened for a second and she blinked before nodding her head and shaking the woman's hand.

"I'm Rachel."

Lane grinned "Nice to meet you."

Quinn moved up and leaned on Rachel again. "Lane."

"Quinn! Jesus. Your face is purple."

Quinn nodded. "Unfortunate side effect."

"Side effect of what exactly?" Lane asked with a smirk.

"We have a horrible douchebag contamination here. Really, they have just taken over the entire school."

Lane laughed before bowing down "May I offer my services as an exterminator?"

Quinn grinned "I was hoping you'd say that."

Lane straightened up. "So. What do we do first?"

"First we need to go to the cafeteria for food, Rachel needs to make up with Mack and apologize to Santana and hopefully we won't run into the guys who attacked me."

Lane frowned as Rachel gave Quinn an odd look. "Why do I have to apologize to Mack and Santana? I thought we weren't talking to them."

Quinn looked at Rachel with a frown. "Because they're our only friends at this school Rachel...do you really want to lose them over something like this?"

"They're not our only friends...not exactly."

Lane laughed in the background only to be ignored by both Quinn and Rachel. "Rach...really?"

Rachel crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Quinn kissed Rachel quickly before leaning down and looking in her eyes. "Weren't you two close friends before I even came here? Back when you had this look before the bullying started? Isn't there some kind of bond there?"

Rachel smiled a little "I guess. But I'm still pissed off at you for making Santana leave."

Quinn nodded "And I'll make it up to you somehow. Until then, we need to go to the cafeteria."

With a nod Rachel put Quinn's arm over her shoulders as Lane went under Quinn's other arm. "No need for you to do anything today"

Rachel grinned and looked up at Quinn. "If you're batman, I call batgirl."

Lane looked at them with a raised eyebrow "Why do I have to be robin?"

Quinn shrugged "We all know the villains are the best but we have to be the good guys in this situation."

Rachel rolled her eyes "It depends on your point of view."

"True. I guess we'll be the bad guys then."

Lane grinned. "I call Bane. He was always my favorite."

Rachel smirked. "Was Catwoman bad or good? That always confused me."

"How about we just say she's at a happy medium." Quinn replied.

"I'll be her then." Rachel said with a nod.

"You know who my favorite was? The scarecrow. I want to be him." Quinn finally said.

"Deal. Now, let's do this." Lane said moving from under Quinn's arm and opening the cafeteria door.

Rachel stood up straighter and together they walked into the dead silent cafeteria. They knew all eyes were on them and it scared Rachel while Quinn just put a glare on her face. Lane moved next to her and leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Which table has the guys that did this to you?"

Quinn looked down at her "See the table with the jocks? The one that's headed by that giraffe with the smug look on his face?"

Lane looked and nodded. "That's them. And the one with the stupid smug look is the one who probably orchestrated it."

"And the table we need to go to?"

Quinn nodded to the other side of the cafeteria "The one with the dark looking girls and the one cheerleader."

"I see. So food first?"

Quinn nodded and moved to lean on Lane as Rachel leaned up and kissed her cheek. "If this goes well we'll eat with the skanks. If not we'll go to the choir room."

With that Rachel took off to where the skanks were sitting.

She walked across the cafeteria with her focus on the table so she didn't notice the tall form making it's way over to her.

She opened her mouth to say something to Mack when Finn Hudson moved in front of her. "Hey Rach."

She looked up at his stupid looking smile with a frown. "Finn."

"Listen I heard about Quinn and I figured she would leave but since she didn't I realized that she's not good enough for you so why don't we get together?"

"No. I don't want you anywhere near me Finn. I would never get back with you even if I did break up with Quinn which isn't true. I'm with her and I love _her."_

Finn frowned and his face started turning red. "You don't love her Rachel stop saying that"

"And how would you know Finn?"

"Because you've had a crush on me since forever." He said simply.

"And god knows she must have been drunk the entire time. Back off football boy." Rachel heard from next to her.

She looked and was surprised to see Mack standing there with a scowl in Finn's direction.

Finn threw his head back and laughed. "This is rich Rachel, getting the local slut to stand up for you?"

"Hey!" Rachel looked next to Mack and saw Santana standing there with a glare on her face. "Mack is not a slut and you're an asshole."

"Don't start with me Santana. I'm not afraid to do the same thing to you that I did to Quinn." He spat at her.

"Oh shit. That was you buddy boy?"

Rachel, Mack and Santana turned around to see Quinn sitting in a seat. Lane was standing next to her with a scowl and crossed arms.

Finn looked at her with contempt. "Who are you?"

Lane uncrossed her arms before pushing through Rachel and Mack to stand right in front of Finn and look up at him. "I'm here to get rid of the people who hurt Quinn and obviously that's you."

Rachel turned around and went to Quinn. "Do we try to stop them?"

Quinn looked around with a frown. "Maybe."

Mack moved next to them with a frown. "There is a crowd around us and no teachers. If there isn't anybody here by now no one is coming, if they start fighting, it's till the end or until a student breaks them up."

Quinn opened her mouth but abruptly closed it when she heard a yell and saw Finn throw the first punch.

**What is with Finn and talking with his fists? I'm sorry, this kind of sucks and it's a bit of a filler.**

**Uh, I was playing arkham asylum and I'm in a batman type of mood. That's why they had that conversation strictly about batman. **

**and there is a story line behind Lane and Uncle Louis, I just need to explore Lane a bit more first.  
**

**Thanks for reading !**


	12. Chapter 12

"The patient had 7 broken ribs, a broken ankle, broken wrist, three broken fingers, a broken jaw, two hair line fractures in the right leg, and extreme swelling of the eyes." The doctor read off in a monotone voice.

"Jesus christ." Rachel exclaimed before putting her hand over her mouth.

"The other patient simple has a sprained wrist." The doctor finished before walking off.

Mack rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course she does."

Rachel turned to Mack with wide eyes. "What are we going to do? This is NOT going to end well for any of us! Did you even hear how bad the damage was?"

Santana walked up and grinned. "We both heard, and it will be fine."

Rachel frowned. "And how do you two know?"

"Because they trust me, like you should." Quin said wobbling up to Rachel, throwing her arm over the smaller girls shoulders and leaning heavily on the brunette.

"I do trust you, but how can we get out of this?"

"Simple. We didn't see anything."

Lane walked out holding her right hand out and examining the brace on her wrist. "This thing is going to bother the shit out of me I can already see it."

"Well that's what you get for spraining it." Rachel said simply.

"Don't start with me little girl." Lane said before glaring.

"Hey hey hey. We don't need any of that. We have enough enemies as it is, we don't need to make them in our own group."

"Exactly! which is why I forgave shorty over there." Santana said with a smirk in Rachel's direction.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know that your own girlfriend is my exact height. The height jokes aren't funny."

Mack shrugged. "Yeah, the only difference is I don't care. I know I'm short, it's not like its a big deal."

"So what now?" Quinn asked with a yawn.

"Well." Rachel started checking her watch. "Glee starts in 15 minutes. School ends in 10. Want to go?"

"We might as well." Quinn said with a frown.

"Wait. What's glee?" Lane asked holding her hands up.

Quinn and Mack smirked before moving over to Lane. "A club that we're making you join so you can suffer along with us." Mack said with a grin.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy performing you liars." Rachel said over her shoulder as she walked away with Santana at her side.

(time skip)

Quinn limped into the choir room with Rachel at her side as the others followed her. They were last as usual beside Mr Schue who hadn't appeared yet.

The rest of the club wasn't looking at them but they were still ignored as the group made their way to their seats.

After they sat down Santana leaned forward and put her head in between Rachel and Quinn's. "I have a really bad feeling about all of this..."

Quinn looked at her with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Just a feeling...it could be nothing."

Quinn glanced at Rachel to see a frown on her face as well. Only then did she register the rest of the glee club. She turned her head and looked at the other people in the room and took note of them purposely looking away from her. They were obviously trying to hide something...but what?

She turned and looked at the three girls behind her and saw Lane looking suspiciously at the rest of the people in the room, Mack looking confused and Santana looking sad.

She looked in the front of the room just as the teacher walked in with his face absent of his usual grin.

He looked up and his eyes instantly met Quinn's. She sat up straighter and put a neutral expression on her face.

He sighed and rubbed his hands on his pant legs before standing up straight and locking his jaw.

"Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Mack and...whoever that other person is. You're all out of glee."

Rachel and Santana gasped and Mack shot up out of her seat. "What?! That's not fair! Why?!"

The teacher looked at Mack as Quinn shook her head in her seat. Of course something like this would happen.

looked down at Mack with a frown. "There was an emergency meeting after the...incident at lunch. Your team voted all of you out. It was obvious that you all arranged for Finn to get beat up when he did nothing to provoke any of you."

Rachel moved out of her seat then and went next to Mack with a glare in the teachers direction. "That is a lie! Finn was the one who attacked Quinn with the neanderthals on the football team!"

Kurt rolled his eyes in the back. "That's the lie. We all know the type of person Finn is, he would never do something like that."

Quinn groaned as she stood up slowly. Lane got out of her seat and helped her as she nodded toward Santana. Santana nodded and stood up, grabbing all of the left over bags and walking to Quinn's other side. Rachel turned and looked at Kurt with nothing but shock on her face.

"What?! You were ALL here that day when he grabbed for me and Quinn had to stop him! It's not surprising that he would be so cowardly as to attack Quinn with somebody _holding her back, _at all! What is wrong with all of you!"

"You're changed Rachel. _Quinn _is a horrible influence on you." Mercedes said from her seat.

"Yeah and why are you even hanging out with Santana? She's my best friend." Brittany added with a pout.

Quinn could feel Santana stiffen next to her.

Rachel closed her mouth before sighing and closing her eyes. "Quinn is the best thing that has happened to me since I came to this damn school and how dare any of you tell me other wise. None of you _know _her_ at all._ And Brittany, you really can't say anything. You never hung out with her. You hung out with the people in here while Santana was with the cheerleaders, at least we're her friends and we hang out with her."

Brittany's frown turned into a straight line.

"Either way, you're out of the club. We don't tolerate any form of violence and getting someone else to do your dirty work is included. You're all out." Schue butted in.

"Fine. Good luck finding four new members to qualify for regionals." Rachel said before storming out of the room with the other four following her.

In the hallway Mack bit her lip and looked at Rachel to see a smirk on the girls face. "Rachel..."

"I have a plan girls don't worry. I've got this."

Mack looked back at Quinn to see a frown on her face.

Santana raised an eyebrow and hummed.

"When Rachel Berry says she's got this, I have a feeling that it's a reason to worry."

**So an explanation is in order...probably. **

**School just started and it's already kicking my ass. Three papers due on different things and I haven't even started, two projects and I was asked to start a glee club so I have alot on my plate at the moment. But I figured I'd upload something so here.**

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


End file.
